Una Nueva Oportunidad
by FairyQueen72
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente.
1. Chapter 1: Muerte y Vida

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y mi personita. :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 1: Muerte y Vida.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Era la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. Una gran luna llena resplandeciente acompañada de brillantes estrellas y una que otra nube errante adornaban el cielo nocturno del Valle de Godric.

Por las calles empedradas del pequeño pueblo, se podían ver a algunos niños corriendo con lindas sonrisas en sus tiernas caritas, yendo de casa en casa pidiendo dulces vestidos con diferentes disfraces que iban desde caballeros de la edad media, hasta distintas criaturas míticas.

Entre las pintorescas casas que se encontraban en dicho pueblo, una de las pocas familias que vivían allí, se preparaba para ir a la cama después de un largo día.

La familia Potter la cual se conformaba de 3 miembros, James Potter el patriarca de la familia, un hombre alto con ojos color avellana que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas de marco rectangular, cabello negro azabache desordenado, su esposa Lily Potter de soltera Evans una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo oscuro y deslumbrantes ojos de color verde esmeralda, de estatura media y tes blanca y su pequeña bebé de 1 año y 5 meses de nacida, la pequeña Tania Silene Potter. La pequeña infante era idéntica a su madre en todo, pero con el cabello negro azabache como el de su padre.

Los Potter parecían una familia común y corriente, pero lo que muchos de los habitantes del Valle de Godric no sabían, es que ellos eran una familia de magos y que otros magos como los Potter, vivían entre ellos.

La pequeña familia de magos en lugar de estar celebrando Halloween, se encontraba resguardada en casa bajo un poderoso encantamiento llamado Fidelio el cual es un encantamiento de alta complejidad y de gran alcance, que toma una pieza específica de información (un secreto) y lo implanta en la mente de un ser. Aquel cuya alma alberga el secreto es conocido como el "Guardián del Secreto". El propósito de este encantamiento es el de ocultar una ubicación específica, por lo que dicha ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora.

La razón por la cual se escondían bajo dicho encantamiento era a causa de una profecía hecha por Civil Trelawney recitada en uno de los verdaderos trances proféticos de la disque adivina, delante de Albus Dumbledore quien al casi marcharse después de terminar de entrevistar a la mujer para que fuese la profesora de adivinación en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería la cual el mismo Dumbledore dirigía como el director.

Esta profecía anunciaba la caída de un Lord oscuro a manos de un niño nacido a finales del séptimo mes, cuyos padres enfrentaron al mencionado mago oscuro 3 veces.

El director mandó a llamarlos junto a los Longbottom y con una mirada de pesar les informó lo profetizado por Trelawney. Al principio no querían creer lo que Dumbledore les decía, pero al ver la seriedad que el mago rara vez mostraba en su rostro, fueron creyendo lo dicho por este último y cuando Dumbledore les dio a saber que uno de los mortífagos había escuchado parte de la profecía, ambos matrimonios tomaron la decisión de esconderse bajo el fidelio, solo dándoles a conocer dicha información a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos y de absoluta confianza.

Tras mucho pensar, Albus Dumbledore dedujo que las únicas familias que cumplían con lo estipulado por la profecía eran los Potter y los Longbottom. Sabía que Tom iría tras ambas familias, pues al momento que Trelawney decía la profecía, pudo darse cuenta que Severus Snape, uno de los mortífagos bajo el servicio de Tom, había escuchado parte de esta y cuando trató de detener al mago , este ya se había marchado, por suerte, solo escuchó la mitad y no toda la profecía. Haciendo planes cuidadosamente calculados (por el bien mayor por supuesto) reunió a ambas familias y les informó la situación, claro, omitiendo una que otra cosa y les aconsejó que se escondieran bajo el fidelio para que Voldemort no los pudiera encontrar.

Así, cada familia hizo lo aconsejado por Dumbledore y estuvieron ocultos por protección, solo saliendo de casa por alguna emergencia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Lily se hallaba en la cocina, preparando un biberón de leche para Tania, mientras que dicha pequeña jugaba con unas burbujas de colores que su padre creaba con su varita hasta que repentinamente la puerta de entrada salió disparada de sus goznes, alarmando a la pareja que al ver al causante de tan fuerte estruendo entró en acción, puesto que delante de ellos se encontraba el segundo mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Por petición de James, Lily tomó a Tania en brazos y con gran pesar en su corazón, dejó a su marido intercambiando hechizos mortales con el terrible mago. La pelirroja llegó a la habitación de Tania y buscó dentro de un cajón de ropa de bebé, el traslador de emergencia que había creado su marido en caso de que todas las potenciales salidas fueran bloqueadas. Con alivio, tomó el traslador el cual era un gatito de felpa que Tania casi nunca jugaba y con su niña todavía en brazos intentó activarlo, pero para su completo horror, dicho traslador no funcionaba, al parecer Voldemort había levantado barreras anti-aparición sobre toda la vivienda inutilizando el traslador y los hechizos de aparición.

Y si eso no fuera lo peor, en la planta baja dejó de escuchar el sonido de la batalla, el único sonido que detectaba la pelirroja era el de pasos tranquilos que iban subiendo las escaleras.

Por más que deseaba que esos fuesen los pasos de su esposo, ella sabía que era Voldemort el cual venía a terminar lo que empezó. Mirando a su bebé con lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas, Lily le dio un suave beso en la cabecita a su pequeña y con la voz entrecortada le dijo que su padre y ella la amaban mucho y que siempre estarían cuidando de ella.

Al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de su niña se habría con estruendo, Lily se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Voldemort. Por más que la angustiada mujer suplicó por la vida de su hija, estas súplicas fueron ignoradas. Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort le dio la oportunidad a Lily de salir con vida de allí, pero para molestia del mago oscuro, esta se negó a dejar a Tania y fastidiado por toda la situación, Voldemort levantó su varita y lanzó la maldición asesina contra Lily, matándola al instante, luego por tercera vez esa noche el terrible mago lanzó nuevamente la maldición asesina, ahora contra la pequeña Tania que ante el miedo que le causaba el cruel mago delante de ella, trató inconscientemente con su magia accidental repeler la maldición y al chocar las dos fuerzas magicas, ambas fueron devueltas a sus respectivos lanzadores (Voldemort y Tania) pero con un poco de la magia del contrario infundida en cada hechizo para el shock y creciente miedo de Voldemort quien fue víctima de su propio hechizo mezclado con la magia de Tania el cual destruyó el cuerpo de dicho mago dejando solo una pila de cenizas. Desgraciadamente Tania también fue golpeada por el hechizo, el cual de igual forma, golpeó a la pequeña bebé, acabando con su vida, solo quedando el diminuto cuerpo de la niña tendido sobre la cuna.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Londres Inglaterra.

KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!

Sirius se encontraba en su pequeño departamento tomando una copa de vino tinto, relajándose después de haber estado muy ocupado los últimos días en su trabajo de Auror tratando y logrando (algunas veces) de frustrar los ataques de los Mortífagos. A penas y había tenido algo de tiempo hoy para pasar a visitar por un par de horas a sus mejores amigos los Potter y a su pequeña ahijada Tania para celebrar con ellos en la privacidad de la casa de los antes mencionados el Halloween.

Repentinamente Sirius sintió una fuerte angustia y se levantó de su asiento rápidamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido... ¿pero qué?...

Y luego los hechos lo golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Lily... James y mi pequeña cachorra... NO!" y con ese presentimiento terrible en su corazón, el ojigris tomó su varita con fuerza y rápidamente hizo la primera aparición de tantas esa noche. Su primer destino fue la casa de Peter Pettigrew, sin embargo al llegar a dicho lugar, no encontró a nadie. Registró la pequeña casita buscando señales de lucha, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Todavía con ese malestar que no lo dejaba estar en paz, decidió aparecerse en el Valle de Godric para verificar que todo estuviera bien en el hogar de sus amigos, pero al llegar allí, el panorama que lo recibió era uno sacado de sus peores pesadillas, ya que delante de él se podía ver la casa de Lily y James medio destruída en la parte de la segunda planta, cosa que no debería ser posible gracias al encanto fidelio.

Amenos que Peter los hubiera traicionado. Aterrado por el bienestar de sus amigos y ahijada, entró a la casa.

Al primero que encontró yaciendo muerto a dos pasos del inicio de las escaleras fue a James. Lentamente, sin querer creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban, se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano en todo menos en la sangre. Cayendo de rodillas en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sofocando así el sonido de su desgarrador llanto, después de unos segundos de llorar a su amigo fallecido, acomodó suavemente el cuerpo de James y con temor, subió las escaleras de la casa y caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su ahijada, observó que la puerta estaba abierta y entró solo para encontrar una escena que lo terminó de destrozar en miles de pedasos, Lily su querida amiga pelirroja se hallaba en el suelo tendida, con la mirada fija pero sin ver ya que en sus ojos no se encontraba ni una chispa de vida y ahí en su cuna, su más grande alegría, su pequeña ahijada Tania, yacía inmóvil sobre el colchón de su cuna sin moverse y tampoco daba ninguna señal de vida, pues su diminuto pecho no se movía para dar señal de que la pequeña bebé estaba respirando.

Con paso inestable, fue hacia la cuna de Tania y temblando incontrolablemente, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña y con un hechizo de levitación, levantó el cuerpo de Lily y se giró con sus dos preciosas cargas con dirección a la planta baja, dejando una habitación semidestruída detrás suya.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba James, Sirius colocó cuidadosamente a Lily junto a su marido, después, suavemente acomodó a la bebé Tania entre ambos padres,. Seguidamente, puso una sábana sobre ellos y terminado su trabajo, soltó con un fuerte grito de dolor todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando en su corazón.

A causa de esto, no escuchó los sonidos de aparición fuera de la casa, ni a los Aurores que seguidamente entraron y los cuales se quedaron estupefactos ante la triste escena, y como no estarlo, si el siempre alegre Sirius Black se encontraba de rodillas sollozando frente a lo que con horroroso pesar ya sabían que eran los cuerpos de los Potter.

Otra familia había sido destruída por culpa de Voldemort, pensó amargamente Alastor Moody y ellos no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Amelia Bones, quien era una de las que acompañaban la comitiva, se acercó al animago y lo interrogó ante los hechos, Sirius entre sollozos le contó todo lo que había visto desde que llegó y jurando por su magia que él no era el guardián secreto de los potter y que el guardián secreto era Pettigrew, hecho que sorprendió a todos los ahí presentes, ya que todos pensaban que era Sirius el Guardián puesto que era la persona en que James más confiaba, pero Sirius caminando junto a ellos fuera de la casa, les explicó que el hubiera sido un objetivo muy obvio, así que decidieron que Peter sería el menos probable de los merodeadores para ser elegido como el guardián, y que él sería el sebo, pero lo que no se imaginaron es que Pettigrew los traicionaría.

"Siempre supe que no era alguien de fiar" dijo Alastor Moody con furia mientras que ponía barreras anti-muggles para que estos no estuvieran husmeando por ahí, mientras que Amelia continuaba interrogando a Sirius, al mismo tiempo que observaba minuciosamente el trabajo de sus Aurores los cuales movían el cuerpo de los Potter y examinaban la escena del crimen.

"Sirius, necesito que vengas con nosotros para que demuestres tu inocencia ante el Wizengamot, ya que todos los magos de Inglaterra tienen la creencia de que tú eres el guardián secreto y debemos tratar con ese problema lo antes posible", Dijo la mujer sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

"jummm... está bien Amelia, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"habló Sirius con tono cansado y triste por todo lo ocurrido.

"Ahora mismo Sirius, ", respondió Amelia con seriedad. Alastor, llevaré a Sirius al ministerio, te quedas a cargo, necesito solucionar este problema cuanto antes" finalizó lady Bones .

"Muy bien Amelia, estate tranquila que yo estaré supervisando que todos los procedimientos se lleven acabo correctamente", contestó con seriedad el veterano de guerra.

Asintiendo satisfecha con lo dicho por Moody, Amelia se apareció con Sirius en el ministerio.

Mientras que ellos dos se iban, Dumbledore junto con la Orden del Fénix llegaban a la casa de los Potter por traslador. El grupo se quedó sorprendido al ver a los Aurores ya tomando cartas en el asunto,.

Saliendo de su estado de sorpresa, Dumbledore se acercó a Alastor para preguntarle el como habían llegado allí tan rápido.

Con algo de renuencia, Alastor le dijo al viejo mago que las alarmas del ministerio habían detectado una fuerte explosión magica en esta zona y al principio habían venido a investigar dicho suceso pensando que era algún ataque Mortífago, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al poder ver la casa de los Potter cuando se suponía que su ubicación estaba bajo el Fidelio. Ese simple hecho les dio a conocer que algo grave había ocurrido, de ahí Moody fue interrumpido por uno de los Aurores el cual le dijo que en la habitación de la hija de los Potter, frente a una cuna, se encontraban una pila de túnicas chamuscadas y en el interior de estas se hallaban un montón de cenizas. Ante esta información, Moody fue a investigar y Dumbledore iba justo detrás suyo curioso y en secreto feliz pues si esa pila era quien estaba pensando, eso significaba que la pequeña Tania había vencido a Tom y ahora solo le quedaría manipular cuidadosamente a las personas correctas para que Tania se quedara con sus parientes Muggles quienes la volverían una niña sumisa y fácil de controlar y para cuando ella llegara a Hogwarts, sería como un juego de niños guiarla por el camino correcto poco a poco para que cumpla la profecía derrotando a Tom definitivamente cuando este regresase, luego haría que se casara con una familia completamente leal a él, para tener la fortuna Potter bajo su poder.

Llegando al fin a la habitación que había indicado el joven Auror, ambos magos analizaron la escena detalle a detalle y por las firmas magicas y al encontrar la varita que había cegado tantas vidas alado de las pilas de ropa y ceniza, los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión. La pila de ropa y cenizas en el suelo de la habitación era Voldemort y quien lo había derrotado era la pequeña Tania, pues tanto la magia del mago oscuro, como la de la única hija de los Potter, se encontraban saturando todo el ambiente de la habitación.

"Parece que la pequeña Tania acabó con Lord Voldemort,, dijo Dumbledore serio, aunque por dentro estaba contento, pues las cosas habían ocurrido tal y como él lo había deseado. Ahora lo único que quedaba era convencer a Sirius para que le permitiese dejar a Tania con la hermana de Lily, pero eso lo haría después que terminase aquí, pensó confiado.

"Sí, eso parece ", acordó Alastor lo dicho por Dumbledore, asombrando a 4 Aurores que entraban a la habitación para informarle a su jefe que ya habían terminado de remover los cuerpos de los Potter. Pero con un sonoro ¡qué! al unísono, dieron a conocer su presencia, a los 2 viejos magos.

!Parece difícil de creer ", dijo Alastor girándose para quedar frente a frente con los Aurores estupefactos, pero así fue".

"Sí, por cierto, ¿dónde está la pequeña Tania?, se le debe llevar a algún lugar seguro ya que si los Mortífagos se enteran de lo que ocurrió aquí, querrán acabar con la vida de la niña", terminó Dumbledore con una mirada de preocupación falsa hacia el bienestar de Tania.

Los 5 magos que estaban con Dumbledore dentro de la habitación de bebé, entre ellos Moody, intercambiaron miradas entre serias y tristes y Moody con voz pesarosa, fue el que le respondió al confuso Dumbledore su pregunta.

"Albus, Tania Potter, al igual que sus padres, fue asesinada por Lord Voldemor".

"¡QUÉ HAS DICHO ALASTOR!", exclamó Dumbledore con absoluto shock y horror plasmados en su rostro.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En 3 habitaciones de hospital, en Namimori Japón, 3 personas despertaban desorientados después de haber estado supuestamente muertos por un par de minutos, aunque solo los adultos comprendían el por qué y el cómo habían regresado a la vida y su nueva situación de vida.

Sí, los Potter estaban de vuelta, aunque físicamente no eran los mismos.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Inglaterra: Ministerio de Magia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En el ministerio de magia, se podía ver mucha actividad a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde por la noche, todo esto se debía a los ataques de Mortífagos que tenían a todos siempre en alerta.

Amelia y Sirius iban camino a la oficina de la actual ministra de magia Millicent Bagnold para informar lo ocurrido con los Potter y a la vez un juicio para el animago canino.

Llegando a la oficina de la ministra de magia y al explicarle Amelia toda la situación con respecto a Sirius y lo ocurrido con los Potter, rápidamente la ministra ordenó que el mago fuera arrestado como parte del protocolo y llevado a una celda de detención mientras que se preparaba todo para el repentino juicio.

Dentro de 20 minutos (tiempo record) la corte del Wizengamot se preparaba para el juicio de Sirius Black.

Varios miembros del Wizengamot estaban ausentes y después de esperar unos minutos más y al ver que el cuerpo restante del Wizengamot no llegaba y el tiempo corría, la ministra tomó la decisión de consultar al resto de los ahí presentes si los esperaban o no.

"Bueno... dado que varios miembros del Wizengamot no se encuentran presentes, pero debido a la gravedad de los hechos ocurridos esta noche, tendremos que prescindir de su presencia", anunció la mujer con seriedad a toda la sala.

"¿Todos están de acuerdo con esta decisión?", preguntó la mujer mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes.

En respuesta, todos los presentes levantaron sus varitas con la punta iluminada en forma de mutuo acuerdo.

"Señora Augusta Longbottom, en ausencia de albus Dumbledore, ¿podría hacer el favor de tomar su lugar solo por este juicio como jefe de magos de Wizengamot", preguntó la ministra Bagnold dirigiendo su mirada hacia la regente de la casa Longbottom.

"Por supuesto ministra, así podemos también comenzar con el juicio de una vez", habló tan severa como siempre la matriarca Longbottom.

La ministra solo asintió en respuesta y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, el juicio al fin dio comienzo.

"¡Traigan al acusado!", ordenó la ministra Millicent Bagnold.

Unos Cuantos minutos después, Sirius entró ante la corte del Wizengamot escoltado por dos Aurores que lo tenían esposado y seguidamente lo hicieron tomar asiento frente a los magos de la corte quienes lo veían algunos con frialdad y otros con desconfianza pensando que él si había sido el responsable del asesinato de los Potter.

"Sirius Orion Black, usted a sido acusado de ser el presunto responsable de entregar a los Potter al señor oscuro y a su séquito de Mortífagos, ¿Cómo se declara?!, interrogó la ministra de forma seria.

"Me declaro inocente señoría", contestó Sirius con voz firme, pues si decía lo que en realidad había ocurrido, la asquerosa rata traidora de Peter sería cazada por todos los magos y al atraparlo, el muy maldito pagaría por lo que le hizo a sus amigos, así que en este juicio se encargaría de undirlo completamente, pensó de manera vengativa Sirius.

Murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la sala, pero estos fueron silenciados por la ministra Millicent Bagnold.

"Señor Sirius Black, ¿está dispuesto a confesar bajo los efectos del veritaserum ?", cuestionó la ministra.

"Sí, ministra ", dijo Sirius sin duda en su voz.

"Bien... ¡traigan el veritaserum!".

Se hizo lo que la ministra Millicent Bagnold ordenó y se le administraron dos gotas de la poción al animago no registrado, y esperaron por unos segundos a que la poción hiciera efecto. En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de Sirius se volvió inexpresivo anunciando que la poción ya estaba vigente.

"¿Cuál es su nombre completo?", inició el interrogatorio la ministra con una pregunta básica para probar que realmente la poción ya estaba haciendo efecto en el acusado.

"Mi nombre es Sirius Orion Black", contestó Sirius con una voz monótona.

"¿En qué año naciste?"

"El 3 de noviembre de 1959".

"Bien... asintió la ministra confirmando que la poción veritaserum estaba funcionando. Pues comencemos con el verdadero interrogatorio", habló la ministra con seriedad.

Murmullos de acuerdo se escucharon por toda la corte, ya querían saber la verdad. Realmente ¿este hombre era leal a los Potter, o era tan infame como el resto de la familia Black,?, esas y más preguntas se hacían todos los presentes.

"Señor Sirius Orion Black, ¿usted le reveló el secreto del lugar donde se ocultaban los Potter bajo el encantamiento fidelio al señor oscuro Voldemort (estremecimientos de la gente de la sala ante el nombre) o a alguno de sus seguidores?"

"No".

"Sirius Black, ¿era usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?, y si no lo era, ¿quién era el verdadero guardián secreto?"

"no... yo no era el guardián secreto. El verdadero guardián secreto era Peter Pettigrew.

Eso fue suficiente para provocar la furia de varios de los que eran amigos cercanos de los Potter como los Longbottom, shacklebolt y los Abbott. Maldiciones dichas en voz alta hacia Pettigrew, planes de cazarlo y más se podía escuchar de varias personas ahí presentes, tanto miembros del jurado como de Aurores que presenciaban el juicio. Hasta que la señora Augusta los silenció a todos disparando chispas con su varita y azotando el pequeño maso que tenía contra el estrado.

"Se que varios aquí estamos furiosos por lo revelado, pero debemos actuar como adultos y dejar el futuro castigo hacia Pettigrew para después, ahora debemos concentrarnos en terminar con este juicio", dijo Augusta con voz potente la cual resonó por toda la corte. Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la matriarca Longbottom y prosiguieron con las preguntas antes de que los efectos del suero de la verdad terminaran.

¿Por qué los Potter decidieron poner a Peter Petigrew como el guardián secreto?"

"Porque era muy obvio que yo sería tomado como el guardián secreto, así que para engañar a Voldemort (nuevamente hubo estremecimientos de parte de la gente de toda la sala ante el nombre) y a sus mortífagos, decidimos poner a Peter como el guardián, pues nadie sospecharía de él, y así yo podría ser el sebo. Pero nunca pensamos que Peter nos traicionaría".

"¿Quiénes sabían la identidad del verdadero guardián secreto?"

Albus Dumbledore, James, Lily y yo. Nadie más tenía conocimiento sobre esto".

"Una última pregunta más dijo la Ministra Millicent. ¿Fue usted , alguna vez a pensado usted en ser parte de los Mortífagos señor Sirius Black?", preguntó seriamente la ministra para terminar de confirmar la inocencia de Sirius.

"No, nunca e sido y nunca seré ni quiero ser un Mortífago bajo el mando de Voldemort (estremecimientos otra vez) tampoco soy partidario de ninguna de sus prácticas anti muggles", respondió Sirius todavía con la voz monótona.

"Muy bien, pues sin más que añadir , Aurores denle a beber el antídoto contra el veritaserum al señor Sirius Black", siguiendo la orden, uno de los aurores le dio a beber la poción a Sirius y este instantáneamente volvió a la normalidad.

"Pues, gente del jurado, comencemos con la votación, anunció la regente Longbottom. los que estén en contra de declarar inocente a Sirius Black, que levanten su varita he iluminen la punta".

Muy pocos levantaron sus varitas.

"Bien, ahora los que estén a favor de declarar inocente a Sirius Black, que levanten su varita y hagan iluminar la punta de esta".

La gran mayoría levantaron sus varitas e hicieron lo dicho por Augusta, el resto eran magos que odiaban al animago por ser un traidor a la sangre o eran Mortífagos, por esa razón ellos votaron en contra.

"Pues con 23 votos a favor y 10 en contra, Sirius Black, te declaro inocente de todos los cargos?, este juicio se ha terminado, ya pueden retirarse. Mañana temprano habrá una reunión para declarar la búsqueda y captura de Peter Pettigrew", anunció la ministra Millicent Bagnold.

Sirius se puso de pie con una sonrisa y salió junto a Amelia y algunos otros Aurores que trabajaban con él.

"Amelia, casi se me olvidaba decirte, Petter Pettigrew es un animago no registrado, toma la forma de una rata, como lo que es", dijo Sirius serio.

"¡Qué!, y hasta ahora me lo dices Sirius", dijo la mujer mirando al animago canino con reproche.

!Lo siento Amelia, tengo tanto en la mente en este momento que casi dejo pasar la información", contestó el ojigris apenado.

La mirada de la mujer se suavizó al notar bien la condición del mago alado de ella. El antes jovial Sirius Black se había ido, en su lugar estaba un hombre de aspecto cansado y que ya no poseía la misma chispa de alegría en sus ojos grises, se veía un poco desaliñado con la ropa un poco ajada y el cabello un tanto desordenado por tanto pasar sus manos por el, y seguía con los ojos irritados por haber llorado.

"¿Qué harás ahora Sirius?", preguntó Amelia preocupada por el animago.

"No lo se Amelia, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar", dijo Sirius tenso y triste. Estaba contento de que la rata estuviera ahora en la mira de los magos de Gran Bretaña, pero todavía estaba de luto por lo ocurrido con sus amigos y su cachorra, era algo que nunca superaría y si seguía aquí en Gran Bretaña sería una tortura constante para él, pues todo le recordaría a ellos. Sí, tenía que salir de Gran Bretaña, pensó con resolución el animago.

A la salida del ministerio, Amelia y Sirius se despidieron y el animago decidió aparecerse en Gringotts. Al llegar al banco, pidió hablar con el gerente de cuentas de la familia Black, petición que fue concedida, y después de tomar el manto como Lord Black, sacar a Bellatrix Lestrange (de soltera Black ) y a Narcisa Malfoy (de soltera Black) de la familia y quitarles las bóvedas familiares, pues ya no eran parte de la familia Black, reincorporó a su prima Andromeda a la familia, le regresó su bóveda monetaria, creó otra bóveda para su pequeña sobrina Nimphadora y selló el resto de la enorme herencia familiar y luego se marchó al mundo muggle y tomó un avión hacia Francia, sin mirar atrás. El único que le preocupaba era Remus, pero ya se pondría en contacto con él más tarde, pensó el animago mientras se preparaba para tomar una pequeña siesta en el avión, pues con todo lo ocurrido no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Y así, Sirius Black dejó Gran Bretaña para no ser visto por allí en un largo tiempo.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Ciudad de Namimori Japón: Hospital Namimori.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En el hospital Namimori, iba despertando un poco desorientada una bonita mujer de cabello lacio, color chocolate que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, ojos grandes color miel, tes clara, y de físico delgado pero bien formado, vestía una bata de hospital y debajo de la bata llevaba algunas vendas blancas y otra venda abarcaba gran parte de su brazo izquierdo.

varios cables estaban aderidos a su cuerpo junto con delgados tubos que pasaban diversos líquidos de aspecto extraño.

No podía creer que estaba viva de nuevo, todo lo que ocurrió le parecía un sueño tan extraño. Pero si no estuviera viendo en el reflejo de la ventana a otra persona que imitaba sus debilitados movimientos, y lo diferente que se sentía en este cuerpo, no lo creería.

Cerrando con cansancio sus ojos, la mujer comenzó a recordar todo lo antes ocurrido y el como era posible que ella y el resto de su familia hubieran vuelto a la vida.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

_Inicio de FlashBack._

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

El matrimonio Potter se hallaba flotando en un lugar totalmente blanquecino. Al lugar no se le veía principio ni fin y tampoco se podía ver donde era arriba y abajo. Lo único que reinaba ahí era el completo silencio y el blanco.

La primera en despertar fue Lily, la cual se sobresaltó al ver el lugar en donde se encontraban su marido y ella suspendidos. Ella no podía ver otra cosa más que blanco por todas partes, sentía como flotaba en dicho lugar sin nada que la sostuviera.

¿En donde estaban? se preguntaba mentalmente la pelirroja, lo último que recordaba era la cruel mirada de Voldemort al lanzar la maldición asesina hacia ella y luego la fría oscuridad.

"Oh... no... mi bebé se quedó a merced de ese monstruo", dijo la mujer con la voz quebrada, eso fue lo único que necesitó recordar para romper a llorar en voz alta, acción que despertó a su marido y al ver a su amada esposa llorando desconsoladamente, el pelinegro se apresuró a consolarla.

"¿Qué te sucede Lily?" cuestionó James con voz preocupada a su amada esposa.

"J... James, dejé a nuestra bebé sola, Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina contra mí y Tania se quedó con él sola y asustada... n... nuestra bebé... no pude salvarla y no se que ha sucedido con ella", terminó de responder Lily mientras sollozaba en el pecho de su marido.

Al escuchar lo dicho por su pelirroja, James sintió como el terror y la impotencia corrían por cada rincón de su ser.

"Su preciosa niña... Voldemort amenazando su vida... y él aquí sin poder hacer nada..., ante ese pensamiento nada agradable, James solo pudo abrazar con más fuerza a su esposa, mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro al comprender la causa de la angustia de su Lily.

Tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa y en el proceso a él mismo, James habló con la voz más firme que pudo reunir debido a las circunstancias.

"Lily flor, de seguro alguien vio el fidelio caer y fue a ayudar y nuestra hija fue rescatada".

"¿tú crees James?", preguntó Lily con una pequeña chispa de esperanza en sus ojos

"Claro Lily, con suerte Sirius y Remus ya están con Tania", dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa reflejando la de su esposa.

"Siento decir que no fue así", resonó una voz femenina que se sentía antigua y poderosa.

Al escuchar esa extraña voz, la pareja se puso alerta y Observaron sus alrededores, pero solo el espacio blanco y vacío era todo lo que podían ver. Pero de un momento a otro, dicho espacio blanco comenzó a desdibujarse haciendo un remolino de colores que pasaban en rápida sucesión haciendo que los Potter tuvieran que cerrar los ojos para no marearse, hasta que de pronto, todo quedó en calma.

"Juju, ya pueden abrir los ojos", volvió a decir la misma voz de mujer.

Así lo hizo el joven matrimonio y quedaron sorprendidos por el lugar, pues ya no era ese espacio blanco lo que tenían delante de ellos, ahora se encontraban en una especie de sala de estar enorme con pisos de mármol color marrón emperador, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color café claro y uno que otro retrato que mostraban misteriosos paisajes de bosques y montañas que ellos nunca habían visto, cuatro paredes, la sala estaba conformada de dos muebles elegantes color café oscuro que quedaban uno frente al otro en lados contrarios y entre medio de ambos había una hermosa mesita cafetera de cristal con un bello jarrón color marfil, con hermosas rosas rojas y blancas.

El lugar era bonito y daba una sensación de calma, pero los Potter estaban más concentrados en las tres personas o eso hubieran pensado a primera vista, si no fuera por la poderosa aura que irradiaba cada uno de ellos. Eran dos hombres y una bella mujer, los cuales se encontraban sentados en el mueble frente a ellos, pues ambos Potter se hallaban sentados en el mueble contrario. La mujer tenía cabello largo de color negro azabache, ojos más verdes que los de Lily, un rostro con rasgos delicados y hermosos, piel tan blanca que parecía una vampiresa de lo pálida que era y su vestimenta constaba de una túnica blanca tan larga que llegaba al piso y que parecía moverse aparentemente sola. A la izquierda de la mujer se encontraba un atractivo hombre esbelto y musculoso. Su piel era del color de la madera de teca; oscura y brillante. Sus ojos eran dorados como la miel, su rostro era regio, y una melena de cabello negro le caía por los hombros. Para asombro de James y Lily, dicho hombre tenía un par de alas enormes que emitían destellos de tonos azules, negros y morados. Llevaba únicamente una túnica negra sin mangas ceñida a la cintura y el último hombre era el que emitía el aura más fuerte y mortal, era un hombre alto, de piel pálida, rasgos faciales finos, ojos negros fríos y calculadores, su cabello era tan negro como la noche y llevaba de vestimenta una larga túnica negra como la oscuridad misma. Este se encontraba sentado a lado derecho de la mujer.

"Disculpen, pero con todo respeto si se me permite preguntar, ¿quiénes son ustedes?", preguntó Lily bastante nerviosa ante los tres seres ante ella.

"Juju, me alegro que preguntes querida, dijo la hermosa mujer. Yo soy Hécate diosa de la magia, la hechicería, entre otros títulos, informó la diosa mientras ponía sus manos sobre su regazo de forma elegante. El hombre a mi izquierda es tánatos dios de la muerte y el hombre a mi derecha es Hades dios del inframundo", finalizó las presentaciones la diosa con una pequeña sonrisa la cual creció al ver las miradas atónitas de los Potter.

"Y como dije antes, su pequeña hija no pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Voldemort, ella fue al igual que ustedes, asesinada por él y aunque su magia actuó para protegerla de la maldición lanzada a ella, el poder de Voldemort y de ella, se mezclaron y se les regresó al contrario matando instantáneamente a la pequeña Tania y destruyendo el cuerpo de Voldemort en el proceso", explicó Hécate con tristesa, la cual aumentó al ver como el matrimonio Potter sufría desgarradoramente ante las terribles noticias.

Con lágrimas surcando su rostro Lily preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"¿Me podrían decir dónde está mi bebé?, ¿su alma ya cruzó al más allá?"

"No, su alma no a cruzado hacia el más allá, informó Tánatos . Ella está aquí", habló nuevamente haciendo un leve gesto hacia una esquina de la enorme sala donde se encontraba una cuna con la pequeña Tania dormida en ella.

Lily y James se pusieron de pie, y velozmente caminaron hacia donde se hallaba su bebita durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ya más tranquila al tener aunque sea el consuelo de tener a su hijita allí con ellos, Lily se giró apenada hacia los dioses y preguntó.

"¿En dónde estamos?", mientras que acomodaba a su bebita entre sus brazos cuidando de no despertarla.

"Estamos en el limbo, el lugar que se encuentra entre el mundo de los vivos y el inframundo", contestó tánatos la pregunta de la pelirroja.

"Escuchen con atención", dijo Hécate con voz seria, alarmando a los Potter.

"La pequeña Tania no debía morir esta noche, por más desagradable que sea, Tania debía cumplir la profecía. pero como todos podemos ver, eso no fue posible. Voldemort no está muerto aún, su cuerpo fue destruido, pero a causa de un terrible ritual que él hizo desde muy joven, su alma sigue bagando en el mundo de los vivos", informó la diosa molesta por los actos del oscuro mago.

"Así que los tres hicimos un acuerdo el cual esperamos que acepten", dijo Hades .

"¿Qué acuerdos mis señores?, preguntó James con curiosidad.

"A cambio de que ustedes realicen algunas misiones dadas solamente por nosotros, los regresaremos a la vida, pero no en sus anteriores cuerpos, tomarán el lugar de otra familia cuyas almas acaban de pasar al más allá y para que no tengan muchos problemas en integrarse a sus nuevas vidas, recibirán los recuerdos de sus nuevos yo", informó Tánatos.

"Y en cuanto a las misiones, esas serán, ayudar a su hija a cumplir y triunfar ante la profecía que la ata con Voldemort. Lily y James también ustedes serán los encargados de acabar con los horrocruxes de Voldemort, estos son objetos muy oscuros que ayudan a mantener el alma de Voldemort anclada al plano mortal y por último, queremos que rompan una maldición muy antigua llamada la maldición Arcobaleno. Por el momento ya no nos queda mucho tiempo para explicarles a detalle que son los horrocruxes y la maldición arcobaleno, pero mandaré toda la información que van a necesitar junto con los recuerdos de la familia Sawada, ese es el apellido de la familia en la cual van a renacer", concluyó su explicación Hécate.

"Aceptan las misiones que les estamos encomendando a cambio de regresar a la vida?", interrogó Tánatos mirando con seriedad a los Potter.

El matrimonio intercambió por unos segundos una mirada seria y en acuerdo mutuo, ambos asintieron decididos y dispuestos a afrontar lo que se les presentaría en el futuro, sabían que no sería algo fácil, pero no era imposible lograr lo pedido por los dioses, además tenían una cuenta pendiente con Voldemort y aunque sabían que su hija tendría que luchar con ese desgraciado en el futuro, hecho que les hubiera gustado evitar, ellos sabían que las verdaderas profecías no se podían evadir para siempre y que tarde o temprano esta se cumpliría de una forma u otra, pero ellos estarían apoyándo a su niña a cada paso del camino.

Las tres deidades miraron con aprobación a los Potter y hades tomó la palabra.

"Pues sin más que decir, les deseamos suerte en su nueva vida, aprovechen la oportunidad que les hemos otorgado" finalizó el dios del inframundo.

Haciendo un gesto de despedida al igual que los otros dos dioses, en un chasquido de los dedos del dios del inframundo, la familia Potter había desaparecido del lugar.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

_Fin del FlashBack._

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

"Jummm", tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en cuanto salgamos de este hospital", habló para si misma la ahora pelimarrón.

Pero por el momento, solo le quedaba recuperar fuerzas para poder estar con su bebé y su esposo, sabía que ellos se encontraban bien, pero estaban tan agotados como ella, y aunque quisiera salir de la habitación para verlos, su cuerpo se sentía tan débil y tristemente sabía que se quedaría sin fuerzas antes de poder llegar a ellos, solo le quedaba descansar y esperar a que las enfermeras le dieran noticias sobre el resto de su familia.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, la mujer se quedó nuevamente dormida al ser vencida por el agotamiento.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Gringotts Banco Magico , Inglaterra.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Un viejo goblin se encontraba en su oficina firmando documentos importantes muy concentrado en su labor, pero ante un brillante destello delante de él, levantó la vista alarmado buscando con la mirada la causa de dicho destello y cuando la encontró, tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no caerse de su asiento, pues frente a él se encontraban tres antiguas deidades, Lady Hécate, Lord Hades y Lord Tánatos. Y como no saber quienes eran, si en varios de los cuadros que habían en el banco, estos tres seres junto con otros dioses estaban representados librando batallas en feroces guerras pasadas.

Poniéndose de pie y asiendo una reverencia respetuosa el goblin preguntó.

"Mis señores, ¿en qué puede servirles el día de hoy Gringotts?".

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en saludo, los tres dioses tomaron asiento frente al goblin el cual había vuelto a su lugar detrás de su escritorio.

Tomando el papel de bocera entre los tres dioses, Hécate habló.

"Necesitamos que se congele la fortuna Potter, pues como bien ya saben, la familia Potter sigue con vida, solo que en circunstancias inusuales", y como ya se imaginan, nosotros fuimos los causantes", dijo Hécate con calma mirando sus uñas con desinterés.

"Bueno, eso explica mucho", dijo Ragnok meditativo, pues de un momento a otro, algunos documentos habían aparecido en su oficina dando aviso que la antigua casa de los Potter se había extinguido, pero unas cuantas horas después, decía que los Potter seguían vivos, cosa que extrañó a todos los goblin, pues algo así nunca había sucedido. Saliendo de sus reflexiones internas, Ragnok volvió a preguntar nuevamente.

"Tienen alguna petición más mis señores", preguntó el goblin con mucho respeto.

"Sí, respondió Hades. Que las herencias Ravenclaw, Slitherin, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Peverell, Pendragon y Emris sean selladas hasta que sus legítimos herederos tomen posesión de ellas", concluyó su orden el dios del inframundo, ante la mirada atónita del goblin.

"Sí mi señor, se hará de inmediato", confirmó Ragnok nervioso y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rápidamente el líder goblin dio la orden y en menos de lo que se creía posible, Ragnok ya tenía las carpetas con la información de las herencias y comenzó a sellar una por una bajo la mirada tranquila de los tres dioses. Al terminar, le entregó una copia de cada carpeta a los dioses para que verificaran por si mismos que todo se halla realizado correctamente

Cada dios hizo su propia inspección y al finalizar la verificación de todos los documentos, estos asintieron satisfechos por lo leído para alivio del líder goblin.

"Bien, dijo la diosa ojiverde poniéndose de pie al igual que sus otros dos acompañantes. Ya hemos terminado aquí, gracias por tu ayuda Ragnok".

"Mi Lady fue un verdadero honor servirles", respondió Ragnok haciendo una profunda reverencia a los tres dioses.

Las tres deidades hicieron un gesto de despido y en un parpadeo habían desaparecido dejando a un Ragnok suspirando de alivio en la soledad de su oficina.

Necesito un té bien cargado, pensó el viejo goblin fatigado por toda la reunión.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Fin del Capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Una Cadena de Malas Noticias

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y mi personita. :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 2: Saliendo del Hospital y una Cadena de Malas Noticias.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina totalmente hecho una furia. No podía creer que todos sus planes cuidadosamente planeados se hubieran ido a la basura así como así. Se supone que la hija de los Potter debía sobrevivir para así más adelante cumplir con lo dicho en la profecía, sin embargo eso no pasó, la mocosa murió.

"¡Maldición!", Dumbledore gritó con furia, lanzando todos los objetos de extraña apariencia que habían en su escritorio dejando ver una faceta nunca mostrada por el viejo mago. La mayor parte del tiempo, solía tener un buen control sobre sus emociones, pero su furia era tanta que esta vez no fue así. Por suerte para Dumbledore, los habitantes de los retratos de su oficina no estaban en sus respectivos cuadros, cada uno de ellos se encontraban por todo el castillo de Hogwarts dando las buenas nuevas sobre la caída de Lord Voldemort, al haber estado presentes cuando Albus se lo estaba comunicando al profesorado después de volver del Valle de Godric y encantados con la noticia, inmediatamente se fueron a celebrar con sus amigos y conocidos, los únicos testigos del arrebato de furia del viejo director fueron Fawkes el majestuoso fénix del anciano y el sombrero seleccionador quienes miraban con decepción a Albus al ver como el hombre se iba perdiendo por un camino que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba para nada.

Sin prestarle atención a sus dos testigos silenciosos, Dumbledore poco a poco se fue calmando para poder pensar una forma de solucionar todo este lío y salir triunfante en el proceso. Con un movimiento de su varita regresó todo a la normalidad, y con otro reparó todo lo dañado. Tomando asiento en su escritorio, continuó planificando. Mañana temprano tendría que ir a Gringotts para hacer que la fortuna de los Potter pasase a sus manos, después de todo, muertos los Potter ya no la iban a necesitar ¿no?, era mejor que toda la herencia fuese usada en cosas más veneficiosas para el mundo magico en lugar de que el ministerio pusiera sus manos sobre ella y la usase en cosas inútiles. Él le daría mejor uso y puesto que tarde o temprano Tom haría acto de presencia nuevamente, con la herencia Potter podrían estar preparados para financiar los esfuerzos de guerra. Estaba seguro que si James y Lily todavía vivieran, estarían de acuerdo con él.

El día de mañana sería muy agitado, no solo por las noticias que ya estaban circulando de lo ocurrido con los Potter, también debía organizar una reunión de la Orden para notificarles los hechos con respecto a lo sucedido con Tom. En cuanto a los restantes Merodeadores, solo había visto a Remus cuando él acudió al llamado que le hizo a la Orden para ir en ayuda a los Potter, pero a Sirius no lo había visto por ningún lado. Si recordaba bien, todos pensaban que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter, si el animago llegara a ser una molestia, tendría que quitarlo del camino usando esa información en su beneficio. Todo sea por el bien mayor.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, el viejo director de Hogwarts salió de su oficina rumbo a sus aposentos para descansar un poco, pues mañana sería un día bastante largo y tedioso para él y el resto del mundo magico. Desconocido para el anciano mago, en unas horas sufriría más de un dolor de cabeza a causa de tres dioses que estaban totalmente en contra de sus planes.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Hospital Namimori, Japón.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

James Potter, ahora con la identidad actual de Sawada Iemitsu, tenía un fuerte conflicto interno, esto lleva desde que despertó y los recuerdos de la vida del último ya mencionado llegaron a él. Sawada Iemitsu era un mafioso... un transgresor de la ley, para alguien que siempre tuvo un fuerte sentido de la moralidad como James Potter y la idea de que su nueva vida era en el cuerpo de un hombre que no solo estaba hasta el fondo en la mafia, si no que para rematar, era el jefe de la agencia de inteligencia externa de la Famiglia Vongola, el CEDEF.

La Vongola Famiglia era conocida como el sindicato de la mafia más poderoso de todo el mundo criminal.

Es mucho para asimilar, pensó con un creciente dolor de cabeza el ahora rubio. Pero por las dos personas más importantes en su vida, haría cualquier cosa, incluso tomar el papel de mafioso en la que para colmo, su amada esposa e hija estarían igualmente inmersas, pero su amada ¿Nana?... (tendría que acostumbrarse a llamar así a su querida Lily flor) sabía defenderse muy bien y gracias a los dioses, había regresado con ellos su magia, aunque aparte de su magia, podía sentir una segunda fuente de poder ... si conjeturaba bien, ese segundo poder debían ser las llamadas llamas del cielo tan plasmadas y mencionadas en los recuerdos del hombre. Se sentía muy extraño tener estas llamas y de igual manera eran muy reconfortantes

En eso, la atención del ojiazul fue tomada por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta dejando ver a una enfermera, que al verlo despierto, fue a avisarle inmediatamente a un doctor el cual entró luego de unos segundos de haberse ido la enfermera.

"Iemitsu-san, soy el doctor Takamura Shin. Nos alegra mucho que despertara, su estado anterior era muy crítico al igual que el de su esposa e hija, pero milagrosamente los tres fueron recobrando poco a poco la salud", informó el doctor con voz tranquila.

"En estos momentos los tres se encuentran estables, pero queremos tenerlos unos cuatro días más en observación para asegurarnos de que no surja ninguna recaída y que puedan irse en buen estado de salud", finalizó el doctor mirando a lo último de su informe la carpeta que traía en las manos.

"Le agradezco doctor Takamura por informarme del estado de salud de mi familia y el mío, pero me podría decir con exactitud ¿qué tipo de heridas sufrieron mi hija y mi esposa?", preguntó preocupado el rubio.

"Jummm, pues verá Sawada-san, su esposa tiene una fractura en el brazo izquierdo y tres de sus costillas se quebraron y una de ellas perforó uno de sus pulmones, por suerte, la cirugía fue todo un éxito y logramos sanar todos los daños y ahora se está recuperando satisfactoriamente y la pequeña Tania aunque por estar en los brazos de su madre no recibió ningún daño físico, si lo fue interno. Ella tenía algunas hemorragias internas y de igual forma, entró a urgencias y fue operada inmediatamente. Estuvo unos días en coma así como usted y su esposa, pero ya despertó y en estos momentos está en chequeo médico y hasta ahora, todo muestra que se está recuperando muy bien. De los tres, usted fue el que se llevó lo peor con varias costillas rotas, la fuerte conmoción cerebral que se dió cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra el volante de su auto y la fractura en su pierna derecha y brazo".

"Oh, bueno... me tranquiliza que mi familia esté bien", dijo el ojiazul más calmado.

"Sí, por cierto, su tío abuelo Timoteo-san, me dijo que le informara que ellos están al pendiente de usted y su familia y que no tiene nada de que preocuparse con respecto al pago del hospital, él ya se está haciendo cargo de todo".

Al escuchar lo dicho por el doctor, Iemitsu se relajó casi por completo, los Vongola estaban aquí velando por ellos. Con el Secondo y su gente resguardando el hospital, sabía que estarían a salvo, también, eso significaba que parte de su propia gente ya estaba apostada en este lugar investigando lo ocurrido y buscando responsables discretamente.

"Gracias doctor".

"De nada Sawada-san. Descanse un poco más, será beneficioso para su recuperación, vendré en un par de horas para realizarle un chequeo para verificar su salud", dijo el doctor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"sí", fue lo único que respondió el rubio.

Luego de esa visita Iemitsu por fin se percató de lo agotado que todavía se sentía y decidió hacer lo aconsejado por el doctor Takamura y en escasos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Salto de Tiempo, cuatro días después.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

"Muchas Gracias por todo Nonno", decía Iemitsu, mientras que la limusina en la que iban él, Nana, su pequeña Tania, dos de sus agentes del CEDEF de más confianza y el Secondo jefe de la Vongola Famiglia junto con tres de sus guardianes (la tormenta, el rayo y niebla) se estacionaba delante de la casa del rubio y su familia.

"De nada Iemitsu, somos familia y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, para mayor seguridad para ti y tu familia, ordenaré que unos cuantos guardias vigilen tu casa y los alrededores, la Famiglia que hizo esto sigue allá a fuera y no quiero que estén desprotegidos, mucho menos en el estado de salud en que te encuentras tú y los tuyos", Timoteo dijo de forma paternal.

"Comprendo Nonno y estoy de acuerdo contigo, no quiero que mi querida Nana y mi pequeña principessa estén en más peligro, todo sea por su bienestar", dijo Iemitsu bastante serio y preocupado por la situación mientras le hechaba un vistaso a su esposa e hija respectivamente, pues ambas iban sentadas junto a Curcuma, una de sus agentes en CEDEF.

"Descuida Iemitsu, ya verás que encontraremos a los Causantes del accidente automovilístico que casi les cobra la vida. Esto no se quedará así, ellos pagarán", dijo Timoteo serio mientras miraba al rubio.

Iemitsu asintió en acuerdo con una mirada acerada ante lo dicho por el Secondo.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Castillo de Hogwarts, Escocia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En el gran comedor de Hogwarts, todo el alumnado y profesorado incluyendo al director Dumbledore, se encontraban tomando el desayuno esa mañana fría de noviembre y cada cierto tiempo, algunos profesores miraban las ventanas de la escuela, expectantes y muy ansiosos ante la llegada de las lechuzas que traerían el periódico y las noticias que habrían en este.

Finalmente lo que tanto esperaban ocurrió, y cientos de lechuzas llegaron dejando el Diario el Profeta en cada mesa. Con rapidez cada profesor tomó el periódico frente a cada uno de ellos al igual que el alumnado y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar ante los titulares tan impactantes de cada uno de los periódicos.

¡ATAQUE A LA FAMILIA POTTER POR EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!

¡SORPRENDENTE, EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO CAE A MANOS DE LA FALLECIDA HIJA DE LOS POTTER!

¡SIRIUS BLACK ES ENJUICIADO POR LA MUERTE DE TODA LA FAMILIA POTTER!

¡SIRIUS BLACK ES DECLARADO INOCENTE Y LA IDENTIDAD DEL VERDADERO GUARDIÁN SECRETO DE LOS POTTER ES REVELADA!, ¡

¡PETER PETTIGREW ES BUSCADO PARA SER ENJUICIADO POR TRAICIONAR A LOS POTTER ENTREGÁNDOLOS AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!

Todo eso y más venía en los periódicos de la mañana provocando entre las masas, alegría por la caída de Lord Voldemort después de tantos años de guerra, hasta tristeza y furia por la muerte de los Potter a manos de este último.

En ese momento, Peter Pettigrew era la persona más odiada en todo el mundo magico, por hacerle algo tan horrible a sus amigos y si a eso se sumaba el que todos alababan a su fallecida salvadora y el conocimiento de que él era indirectamente el responsable de la muerte de Tania Potter, pues... Peter Pettigrew estaba perdido, ya que todos querían su cabeza, contando entre ellos a los Mortífagos quienes responsabilizaban al animago por la derrota de su señor.

Aprovechando el revuelo que las noticias del periódico había causado entre los estudiantes y profesores, Dumbledore le dijo a Minerva McGonagall la subdirectora de Hogwarts que tenía que salir de emergencia al ministerio a causa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mujer solo asintió levemente en respuesta, pues todavía no podía dejar de sentirse triste por la pérdida de dos de sus alumnos favoritos y de la niña a la que veía como una nieta.

Sin perder más tiempo, Dumbledore se marchó del gran comedor maldiciendo en sus adentros alguna de las noticias puestas en el Diario el Profeta. ¿Cómo fue posible que Sirius Black tuviera un juicio sin él presente? y ¿por qué razón no se le notificó ?

Él era el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y debía estar presente en ese juicio, sin embargo, llevaron acabo todo el proceso sin él.

Con Sirius libre, sus planes para tomar la herencia de los Potter se complicaban, ya que el animago canino era muy protector de todo lo que a los Potter se refería. Dumbledore sabía que Sirius solo le era fiel a los Potter, en especial a su mejor amigo James por todo lo que el hombre y su familia hicieron por él en su juventud y a nadie más se le había brindado tal lealtad, ni siquiera al resto de los Merodeadores y si Sirius se había unido a la Orden del Fénix, fue solo porque James lo convenció para que formara parte de ella.

Aunque lo había intentado, Albus tampoco se había ganado la lealtad del Merodeador y eso lo molestaba, pues Sirius Black no solo era poderoso magicamente, también era el heredero principal de toda la fortuna Black tanto monetaria como de objetos antiguos y libros increíblemente valiosos que a él le hubiera gustado tener en sus manos por el mundo de conocimientos que cada uno contenía.

Saliendo de sus profundos pensamientos al llegar a la gárgola que llevaba a su oficina, dijo la clave y subió las escaleras.

Ya en su oficina, arrojó en la Chimenea que hay en esta un puñado de polvos flu para aparecer en el Caldero Chorreante y al llegar al lugar, no pudo ignorar la multitud de personas que abarrotaban el sitio llorando, abrazándose, riendo y brindando en nombre de Tania Potter y pidiendo por el descanso de la fallecida infante y su familia.

Declinando las invitaciones de varios magos y brujas del tumulto que lo invitaban a celebrar con ellos las buenas nuevas, se dirigió con paso firme a Gringotts.

Ya al estar en el banco, Dumbledore pidió hablar con el encargado de las cuentas de los Potter y con sonrisas maliciosas a espaldas del viejo mago, los goblins accedieron a su petición.

Uno de los goblins lo llevó a la oficina del gerente de las cuentas Potter y al llegar, dicho gerente despidió al joven goblin y le hizo un gesto con su mano a Dumbledore para que éste último tomara asiento.

Con una falsa voz profesional escondiendo su desagrado hacia el mago delante de él, el goblin gerente preguntó.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar el día de hoy Albus Dumbledore?"

Con su voz de abuelo sabio Albus respondió.

"Deseo solicitar que se me permita administrar las cuentas de los difuntos Potter para que los Mortífagos que quedaron infiltrados en el ministerio no puedan hacer uso de la fortuna de la familia cuando el ministerio reclame las bóvedas, se que James y la querida Lily no querrían que tal cosa pasara".

"Comprendo su buena intención Señor Dumbledore, pero me es imposible hacer tal cosa, dado que la fortuna Potter ya ha pasado a manos de otros miembros de esta antigua casa y dichos nuevos herederos cien por ciento legítimos han solicitado que las cuentas de la familia sean congeladas hasta nuevo aviso, eso es todo lo que se me permite decir", informó el goblin serio aunque por dentro se regocijaba ante las distintas expresiones faciales que pasaron en rápida sucesión en la cara de Dumbledore por más que el viejo mago intentó ocultarlas.

"¡Pero cómo es posible tal cosa?, pensé que James era el único Potter que quedaba con vida al igual que su hija Tania y como ambos sabemos, los dos murieron a manos de Voldemort ayer por la noche", Dumbledore refutó con un tono algo impaciente en su voz.

"Nosotros también pensamos lo mismo que usted, pero eso no resultó ser cierto. Al enterarnos aquí en Gringotts sobre los nuevos herederos de la fortuna Potter, rápido nos pusimos en contacto con ellos y tras algunaspruevas de herencia, su parentesco con la familia Potter fue confirmada", explicó con calma el goblin.

"Y ¿Quiénes son estos llamados herederos?", cuestionó Dumbledore muy seguro de que recibiría la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo, para la creciente furia del anciano las cosas no resultaron como quería.

"Señor Dumbledore, esa información es confidencial, me es imposible brindarle esos datos, ya de por sí le di más información de la que me era permitida", respondió el goblin de forma severa.

"¿Pero?"

"Dumbledore, no insista, por más que pregunte, no tendrá una respuesta de mí y de ningún otro goblin en el banco. Eso va contra nuestra política de confidencialidad. Haga el favor de retirarse de mi oficina, ya le respondí lo más que me era permitido", sanjó el goblin a Dumbledore de forma brusca.

Viendo el viejo mago que sería imposible lograr lo que quería, se marchó colérico de la oficina del goblin y seguidamente del banco.

Como se atrevían esas pequeñas criaturas desagradables a negarle a él, Albus Dumbledore lo que quería. ¡Y malditas esas nuevas molestias en su camino!, no puedo creer que la familia Potter todavía tenga herederos. ¡Pensaba que ya todos estaban muertos, pero más aparecían echando abajo aún más sus planes!, ¡por qué no podían entender que todo lo que hacía lo hacía para el bien de todos!, pensaba Albus Dumbledore apunto de lanzar maldiciones por la ira que lo embargaba.

Sacando una gota de limón de uno de sus bolsillos para calmar su ira, puesto que estas tenían un poco de poción calmante en ellas, se metió una a la boca y con la poción haciendo efecto en él, se dirigió al ministerio de magia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Salto de Tiempo.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En una pequeña casita propiedad de Dumbledore, ubicada en Hogsmeade, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban llegando uno por uno a petición de Albus Dumbledore para una reunión de emergencia. Exceptuando a Sirius y a Remus, todos ya se encontraban sentados después de unos largos minutos en la sala de tamaño medio que tenía la casita que servía como cede de la Orden, Dumbledore comenzó la reunión contándole a sus seguidores más leales lo ocurrido con Voldemort y la impactante noticia de los nuevos herederos de la fortuna Potter causando la furia de muchos de los integrantes del grupo, pues no podrían obtener el dinero que Dumbledore les había prometido, pero la más bocal de todos fue Molly Weasley, quien ya tenía planes de casar a Tania Potter con su hijo menor Ron para tener la fortuna Potter en sus manos y sacar a su familia de la pobresa que hace muchos años la familia de su marido había dejado al perder toda la herencia de la familia Weasley.

"Tenemos que averiguar quienes son los nuevos poseedores de la fortuna de la familia Potter para poder unirlos a nuestra causa. Molly, tal vez ellos también tengan un hijo o hija que puedan unirse en matrimonio a tu familia", dijo Dumbledore calmando a sus leales partidarios y haciendo nacer una sonrisa en la matriarca Weasley ante las nuevas posibilidades planteadas por el viejo mago.

"No se preocupen, estoy seguro que cuando hablemos con ellos, estarán de nuestro lado y nos apoyarán , solo como dije antes, debemos dar con ellos", finalizó Dumbledore con una voz segura asiendo que todos los ahí presentes asintieran en acuerdo.

Sin previo aviso, una lechuza llegó volando por la ventana de la cocina del lugar con un periódico atado en su pata extrañando a todos los presentes ya que no era normal que el periódico magico llegara tan tarde y mucho menos dos veces el mismo día.

Dejando el Periódico delante de Dumbledore después de recibir su pago, la lechuza se marchó.

Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden se preguntaban lo que había sucedido ahora. Y al ver el titular del Diario el Profeta, todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, a la vez que provocaban el shock en todos los reunidos.

En grandes letras como noticia principal decía.

¡CONMOCIÓN EN EL MUNDO MAGICO, LAS FORTUNAS DE LOS CUATRO FUNDADORES DE HOGWARTS JUNTO CON LAS FORTUNAS PEVERELL, EMRIS Y PENDRAGON HAN SIDO SELLADAS POR GRINGOTTS EN ESPERA DEL RECLAMO DE SUS YA NACIDOS HEREDEROS!

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** gracias por los follows y favs, Giorgiana y yo nos alegramos de que la historia sea bien recibida. :D

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentros y Advertencias

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y yo :D. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 3: De Reencuentros y Serias Advertencias.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba escrito en el periódico, sobretodo Albus Dumbledore quien se preguntaba atónito, ¿cómo y por qué ha pasado esto? y ¿quiénes son los nuevos herederos de esas fortunas?

"¡Maldita sea! y ahora ¿qué puedo hacer para tener bajo mi control a los herederos de estas ancestrales familias incluyendo a los nuevos herederos de la familia Potter?", pensaba molesto el viejo mago. Algo tengo que hacer,concluyó sus pensamientos éste y después de un momento dice de forma benevolente.

"Creo que debería hablar seriamente de esto con Bagnold y decirle que ordene a todos los sangre pura, mestizos del lado de la luz, squibs e hijos de muggles

de Inglaterra hacerse pruebas de linaje en Gringotts para ver si alguno de ellos son posibles herederos de las fortunas Potter, Peverell, Emris o de alguna de las demás mencionadas en el periódico y si es así, convencerlos para que se unan al lado de la luz y así mismo tomarlos bajo nuestras alas".

Ante lo dicho por su querido líder, todos asienten en acuerdo, pues él sabía lo que era bueno para todos o eso es lo que sus fieles seguidores pensaban. Pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una serpiente merodeaba por allí y al escuchar lo que dijo el anciano director, esta se escabulló hacia el patio trasero de la pequeña casa y sin todavía ser vista por nadie, se transformó en un hermoso fénix y levantó vuelo a gran velocidad rumbo a Sicilia Italia, específicamente a la manción Vongola en donde están los preciados herederos de los fundadores, para informarles de todo lo que había escuchado..

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Iemitsu, Nana y la pequeña Tania se encontraban en Italia, al cuidado de los Vongola por insistencia del Secondo, quien a pesar de toda la vigilancia apostada alrededor de la casa de los Sawada, no se sentía tranquilo ante la amenaza que todavía se cernía sobre ellos. El anciano capo, les había pedido que se fueran con él a la base principal de los Vongola, la cual estaba fuertemente resguardada ante cualquier ataque y también, así la Famiglia, podría estar al pendiente del joven león de Vongola y su familia.

En la actualidad, Timoteo se encontraba en su oficina junto con su esposa Lucrecia, los guardianes de Timoteo, Giotto y sus guardianes así como la esposa del fundador de Vongola, Daniela y por último el matrimonio Sawada junto con su pequeña hija de casi 2 años.

El Secondo los había reunido en dicho lugar solamente diciendo que la reunión era por razones muy importantes y al ver la seriedad del asunto, todos los que fueron llamados, acudieron sin falta a la oficina.

Con una mirada seria, Timoteo observó a todos los presentes y tomó la palabra.

"Iemitsu, Nana... o debería decir, James, Lily"

Al escuchar lo dicho por el Secondo, los mencionados se congelaron y miraron al anciano capo serios y con una sola pregunta escrita en sus caras, ¿cómo sabe nuestras verdaderas identidades?.

"Juju, mis queridos hijos,, para responder su silenciosa pregunta, les contaré el como se esto, además no soy el único, todos aquí lo saben, hasta mis guardianes están al tanto de todo, de igual modo, ellos están enterados de lo que les revelaré a continuación".

"James, yo fui en mi vida pasada Charlus Potter y mi querida Lucrecia aquí, era Dorea Potter de soltera Black. Somos tus padres mi querido hijo, así como mi querida madre Daniela era antes Eufemia Potter, tu abuela y Giotto su esposo es Fleamont Potter".

"¿P... pero cómo ocurrió esto?", preguntó Iemitsu con voz quebrada.

En un momento te lo diré hijo mío. Y así Timoteo se lanzó a una larga explicación de el como las tres deidades ya conocidas habían regresado sus almas al pasado para que renacieran en la Famiglia Vongola y ayudaran a Tania, Iemitsu y Nana, ya que, aunque ellos tenían el respaldo de la familia Potter, Black y Peverell en poder, necesitaban más que eso para enfrentar a todo el mundo magico y que mejor que el respaldo de la Famiglia más poderosa de todas.

Al finalizar la explicación, la familia nuevamente reunida, intercambió abrazos, risas y de vez en cuando, uno que otro sollozo, cada uno lleno de alegría.

De pronto, en el momento en que todos tomaban asiento después del emotivo reencuentro, un majestuoso fénix apareció en un estallido de llamas naranja y segundos después, este tomó la forma de una bella mujer de tes blanca, cabello rubio platinado hasta la cintura, ojos violeta y rasgos angelicales, vestida con una túnica Blanco perla con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en la túnica.

Inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo, con voz suave la mujer habló.

"Hola, es un gusto verlos a todos, me presento. Yo soy Lady Hogwarts".

Como respeto hacia la magica entidad, todos hicieron una reverencia y Nana dijo.

"Mi señora, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tener su magnífica y divina presencia ante nosotros?"

Con voz preocupada, Lady Hogwarts dice.

"He venido a advertiros de que Albus Dumbledore fue a Gringotts a reclamar la fortuna de los Potter, pero los goblins se la negaron, ya que le dijeron que dicha herencia ya tiene nuevos herederos, también, que Molly Weasley planeaba junto con Albus, hacer un contrato de matrimonio entre su hijo Ronald bilius Weasley y su hija Tania Silene Potter de la cual Albus usando su posición como jefe de magos tomaría la custodia".

Posando su mirada en Lily, Lady Hogwarts continuó hablando. "Igual, planeaba dejar a la pequeña Tania con tu hermana Petunia y su desagradable esposo Vernon Dursley

para que su estadía con ellos la hiciera una niña sumisa y obediente y fácil de manipular para hacerla un arma dispuesta a sacrificarse por ellos. Sin Embargo, sus planes cambiaron ante los recientes acontecimientos y ahora desea encontrar a los nuevos herederos para unirlos a su causa y luchar de su lado contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos en la guerra venidera, él también piensa hablar con la ministra de magia MillicentBagnold para hacer que esta ordene que todos los magos, mestizos, squibs e hijos de muggles se hagan una prueva de herencia para verificar y posiblemente encontrar por medio de estas la identidad de los herederos de las casas Potter, Peverell, Pendragon, Emris y de los cuatro fundadores. Menos mal que no fueron anunciadas las casas Ross y le Fay, pues únicamente solo las familias Potter, Peverell, Pendragon, Emris y las casas de los fundadores fueron anunciadas finalizó Lady Hogwarts.

Ante la información dada por la entidad magica, Iemitsu miró al Secondo y serio y preocupado preguntó.

"¿Qué podemos hacer ante toda esta situación padre?"

El Secondo miró al joven rubio y a su esposa la cual mecía suavemente a la bebé Tania y dijo serio.

"Hijos míos, debemos ir mañana por medio de red flu a la oficina privada del rey goblin Ragnok en Inglaterra, para que nos hagamos pruevas de herencia y tomemos posesión de las herencias que nos corresponden. También quiero mandar a investigar afondo a Dumbledore, los Weasley y al resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, así mismo, quiero mantenerlos bajo una fuerte vigilia para estar informados de sus movimientos. Lo mismo tengo pensado hacer con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, la señora Hécate nos informó que el primero se encuentra en un bosque poco visitado en alvania pero debido a las anclas del alma que creó, no podemos eliminarlo todavía". Y nuevamente en cuanto a Dumbledore se refiere, debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que hacemos, pues en Inglaterra magica, el hombre ejerce mucho poder político y a su vez hay que recordar que a pesar de su edad, es un mago muy poderoso y astuto. Yo ya soy muy viejo y ninguno de tus hermanos está preparado para tomar el manto como Vongola Terzo, así que necesito que tu Iemitsu tomes mi posición como el jefe de la Vongola Famiglia. Por el CEDEF no te preocupes, Federico me dijo hace unos días que el quería ser el jefe del CEDEF. ¿Y qué me dices?", preguntó el anciano capo mientras extendía el anillo que todo jefe de la Vongola llevaba como muestra de su posición.

Solemnemente, Iemitsu tomó el anillo que su padre le ofrecía aceptando con esa simple acción, su nueva posición en la Vongola Famiglia como Vongola Terzo bajo la mirada de aprobación de todos los allí presentes.

"Juntos, como la gran familia que somos, acabaremos con el reinado de Voldemort, sus Mortífagos y con Albus Dumbledore y su estúpido gran bien que solo penas nos ha causado", dijo Giotto con sus ojos cambiando de color naranja entrando en su modo jefe sonriendo con satisfacción al recibir miradas decididas y firmes de todos.

Al ver esto, Lady Hogwarts miró con aprobación a todos y dijo.

"Bien, con todo ya dicho me retiro, pues Albus puede llamarme en cualquier momento, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo Famiglia Vongola", dijo Lady Hogwarts despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por todo mi Lady", respondieron todos al unísono despidiéndose del ser.

Esta tomó de nuevo su forma de fénix, y se marchó nuevamente a Inglaterra. Al llegar, en un estallido de llamas, apareció junto a Dumbledore y se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Pensando el anciano que Fawkes solo había salido a cazar, continuó con la reunión, sin sospechar lo que el ave había echo a sus espaldas y la verdadera identidad de esta.

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué revelaciones desatarán los planes de Dumbledore? y ¿serán para bien o para mal)

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** ustedes son maravillosos chicos, gracias por su buena aceptación hacia esta historia XD.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Guest**: ¡Muchas gracias!, a Rebeca y a mí nos alegró que te gustara la historia,

aquí tienes otro capi de regalo. 😊

¿Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Cartas y Viejos Amigos

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y mi personita. :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 4: Cartas y Viejos Amigos.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Al Finalizar la reunión con la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore usando su imágen de abuelo bondadoso dijo.

"Muy bien mis muchachos, me tengo que ir, ya que como saben, hay cosas importantes de las cuales me tengo que encargar".

Todos asintieron en comprensión al mismo tiempo que esbozaban una leve sonrisa dirigida a su líder.

"Todos manténganse al tanto de cualquier noticia importante, estaré esperando cualquier informe que tengan para mí".

Recibiendo un "sí" de parte de todos los presentes, Dumbledore finalmente se marchó con Fawkes en un estallido de llamas.

Cuando Albus llegó a su oficina en Hogwarts, Fawkes salió volando de su hombro en dirección a su cómoda percha mientras que el anciano mago se sentaba en su escritorio y de este sacaba pergamino y una pluma y comenzaba a redactar la carta para la ministra Bagnold, al terminar, llamó a su elfo personal y le ordenó que lleve esa carta a la ministra y éste tomando la carta después de asentir obedientemente, desapareció con un pop. Quedando aparentemente solo en su oficina, Dumbledore dice para si mismo.

"Todos mis seguidores son unos ingenuos, pero eso hace que sean unos peones adecuados a los que puedo mover como me plazca. Pobre e ilusa Molly, vive en la creencia de que ella manejará la fortuna Potter, cuando al final, seré yo el que tenga todo el control de esta y de todas las demás herencias".

Con una pequeña sonrisa confiada, Albus empezó a hacer su papeleo sin percatarse que era observado por Fawkes el fénix y Alistair el sombrero seleccionador.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En la oficina de Timoteo, todos seguían reunidos planificando sus siguientes pasos, pues con la nueva jugada de Dumbledore, debían moverse rápido.

"¿Padre, sabes como fue que llegamos al hospital?".

"Claro que sí, el que ustedes llegaran al hospital fue gracias a Tsuyoshi, el nieto de Asari El Guardián de la lluvia de mi padre", respondió el anciano capo con calma.

"Bien, le debo mucho a su nieto", dijo Iemitsu girando su mirada llena de gratitud en dirección a Asari.

"No tienes nada de que agradecer, hablé con mi nieto hace unas horas, pues quería preguntar sobre el estado de salud de tu familia y le dije que ya estaban bien y en buen camino a la total recuperación y él me respondió que le alegraba a su esposa y a él saberlo y que te dijera que te deseaban lo mejor a ti y a tu familia", respondió Asari con una cálida sonrisa.

"De todas formas, gracias por todo, hablaré con Tsuyoshi cuando terminemos con la reunión, para agradecerle personalmente", dijo Iemitsu con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Asari solo asintió mientras devolvía la sonrisa como respuesta. Luego de ese intercambio, Iemitsu habló nuevamente mirando a Sus padres y abuelos.

"Ahora debemos planear el como entrenaremos a Tania en el uso de la magia, y por ser nobleza tanto en el mundo muggle como magico debe recibir clases de etiqueta, así mismo, hay que averiguar con que tipo de llamas nació mi picola Principessa".

Compartiendo una mirada fugaz con su esposa, Giotto posó su mirada en Iemitsu y habló divertido.

"Tranquilo querido nieto, la piccola bambina aún es muy pequeña para aprender todo eso, permitámosle disfrutar su infancia, por el momento, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación y prepararemos el terreno para ella". En este momento, debemos ponernos en contacto con Sirius y por consiguiente también con Remus para que estén al tanto de que ustedes siguen con vida y se encuentren con todos nosotros en el banco Gringotts de Inglaterra para ponernos al día con ellos y nos ayuden con todo esto, de igual forma, hay que avisarle al Rey goblin Ragnok que iremos mañana para arreglar los asuntos que tenemos pendientes allí, ya al dejar todo en orden, tomaremos el siguiente paso".

Iemitsu intenta objetar, pero Nana acaricia su hombro y con voz suave le dice al rubio.

"Tu abuelo tiene razón amor, recuerda que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, como investigar el donde están los horrocruxes de Voldemort, así como estar al pendientes de los movimientos de Dumbledore y su Orden, el Ministerio, los Mortífagos y muchas otras cosas que requieren toda nuestra atención, con respecto a Tania, ella, como dijo antes tu abuelo, es muy pequeña aún y tenemos tiempo para prepararla y si no es así, para eso estamos nosotros, ten en cuenta que tenemos nuestra magia a nuestra disposición y podemos entrenar en otras áreas, como el manejo de armas y otras ramas de la magia que nos pueden ser de utilidad más adelante. Como vez, tenemos las manos llenas".

"Sí, tienes razón mi amada flor, no se que haría sin ti y mi bella principessa a mi lado", habló el ojiazul dándole un dulce beso a su esposa probocando que esta suelte una pequeña risita.

"Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo, hay que ponernos a trabajar", dijo Daniela con voz seria.

Recibiendo asentimientos de todos los allí presentes, la seriedad invadió el lugar. Nana con la pequeña Tania todavía en sus brazos, iba a llevar a la bebé la cual se había quedado dormida en el transcurso de la reunión a su habitación, pero Daniela llamó a Taffy, uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia Vongola y Nana le entregó a la bebé para que éste la llevara a tomar la siesta.

Después Iemitsu y Nana se pusieron a escribir la carta para sus amigos. Giotto por otro lado, redactaba la carta para Ragnok. Al terminar el patriarca de la Famiglia Vongola, llamó a una hermosa lechuza blanca con motas café en sus alas y ató la carta a su pata. Iemitsu hizo lo mismo usando a una segunda lechuza de color blanco con gris, y ambos animales tomaron vuelo rumbo a sus respectivos destinos señalados.

"Daemon", llamó Giotto a su guardián de la niebla.

"Nufufufu, ¿sí Primo?"

"Necesito que esta misma noche mandes a dos escuadrones de la niebla a Inglaterra para que se infiltren en el ministerio magico y muggle y que una vez a la semana estos nos envíen informes de lo que está ocurriendo en dichos lugares".

"Muy bien, además yo los acompañaré, estoy interesado en todo esto y quiero echarle un vistazo por mi mismo a los magicos ingleses", respondió la poderosa niebla.

"Me parece bien, respondió Giotto. Tienes mi permiso. Confío en tu experiencia para ejecutar de forma satisfactoria esta misión que te e dado".

"Kufufu, como ordenes Giotto. Así se hará", finalizó el guardián despidiéndose con un leve gesto de todos y saliendo de la oficina para hacer los preparativos e iniciar su misión cuanto antes.

Después de ver a su guardián de la niebla irse, Giotto fijó ahora su mirada en Alaude y dijo con la misma seriedad.

"Alaude, necesito que tú te encargues de mantenerte al tanto de las actividades de la C.I.M, ya que Albus es el Jefe Supremo y líder de esta organización. Además esta ejerce mucho poder en el mundo y no quiero que por medio de esto Dumbledore pueda complicar nuestros planes, también investiga minuciosamente a cada miembro de este grupo, algunos de ellos, si no todos, deben tener algún secreto o varios escondidos y que no han de querer que salgan a la luz, averigua todo sobre ellos, puesto que esa información nos podría veneficiar en gran medida. Sales esta misma noche al igual que Daemon".

Alaude solo le dio un leve asentimiento como respuesta a Giotto y el rubio platinado salió de la oficina con paso firme y elegante sin despedirse de nadie como era característico de él.

"Bien, con eso fuera del camino, vamos al comedor a tomar la cena, ¿les parece bien a todos?", habló Lucrecia la esposa de Timoteo con voz tranquila dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Con un coro de sí y uno que otro asentimiento de cabeza, todos se encaminaron juntos al comedor satisfechos con lo que habían avanzado ese día y muy expectantes y nerviosos por lo que traería el mañana.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Ministerio de Magia, Inglaterra.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En su oficina, dentro del ministerio de magia se encontraba la ministra Millicent Bagnold firmando unos cuantos documentos, cuando repentinamente un elfo apareció y la mujer al ver que era el elfo que Dumbledore solía usar como mensajero despertó su interés y con curiosidad preguntó ésta.

"¿Qué desea tu amo de mí elfo?"

El elfo retorciéndose las manos en gesto nervioso se acercó a la mujer y tendió un sobre hacia ella.

"El amo director me dio esta carta para dársela y espera respuesta".

La ministra tomó la carta y desdobló el pergamino para leerla. Al leer el contenido, arqueó una ceja y se comenzó a masajear las cienes en señal de irritación por lo que el pergamino decía. Ella sabía que Dumbledore no era el hombre bondadoso y el icono maravilloso del lado de la luz como todos pensaban, pero el hombre tenía muy bien engañado a todo el mundo magico por sus pasadas acciones en la guerra contra Gellert Grindelwald al derrotar al mago oscuro y también por todos los aportes de grandes descubrimientos para el beneficio de la sociedad que había echo. De igual modo, le convenía trabajar con él, porque solía dejarla bien ante el resto de la población.

Soltando un suspiro, la mujer empezó a escribir su respuesta y al terminar, le entregó la carta al elfo doméstico que esperaba pacientemente.

"Aquí tienes. Dile a tu amo que lo veré mañana a las 10:00 am en mi oficina. Puedes irte".

Tomando el sobre con la carta y haciendo una profunda inclinación de respeto, el pequeño elfo desapareció del lugar.

Al irse el elfo y quedar nuevamente sola en su oficina, bagnold pensó seriamente. Si sigues jugando con fuego Albus, te vas a quemar y nosotros junto contigo. Soltando un segundo suspiro de cansancio por ese día, la mujer volvió a trabajar en su papeleo.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Ubicación Desconocida, París Francia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

En un elegante departamento comprado por Sirius, el ya mencionado tomaba una copa de vino acompañado de Remus, otro de sus mejores amigos y junto a Sirius, el único Merodeador leal que quedaba con vida o eso era lo que ambos hombres y el resto del mundo magico pensaba.

Después de llegar a Francia, Sirius había comprado el bello departamento y al ya estar instalado, envió un elfo doméstico con una carta para Remus y el animago le había ofrecido a su amigo venirse a vivir con él a Francia y el ojiámbar había aceptado con gusto. Sin decirle a nadie al igual que su amigo, el hombre lobo había empacado sus cosas y se había marchado rumbo a Francia en el vuelo siguiente.

Ahora los dos merodeadores, iban poco a poco superando la depreción y el vacío que la ausencia que sus mejores amigos y ahijada/sobrina habían dejado en sus corazones la fatídica noche del 31 de octubre.

Mientras charlaban ambos hombres recordando tiempos pasados, repentinamente, una lechuza color Blanco con gris entró por la ventana de la cocina y voló en su dirección y dejó caer una carta por encima de la mesita cafetera y así como llegó, se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.

"Que extraño, ¿Quién nos habrá mandado esta carta Lunático?, preguntó Sirius algo confundido. ¿Será que Albus ya sabe que nos fuimos de Inglaterra?"

"No lo sé Sirius. Ojalá que no sean más condolencias sobre la pérdidas de nuestros mejores amigos y nuestra pequeña cachorra, ya tuve suficiente de ellas, lo único que provocan es hacerme sentir más deprimido y si vuelvo a leer una más, la quemaré", dijo con astío el hombre lobo.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Remus, yo también ya estoy cansado de esas malditas cartas".

"Jummm... bueno, si no te molesta, leeré la carta en voz alta", dijo Remus mientras hacía unos cuantos hechizos para verificar si esta no tenía ninguna maldición añadida o algo aún más desagradable. Viendo que esta no tenía nada extraño y que solo era una simple carta, el ambarino abrió el sobre y extendió la hoja de papel que tenía dentro y comenzó a leer con voz clara.

Hola Sirius y espero que tu también Remus estés con él, hay mucho que explicar y tal vez no nos crean, pero somos James y Lily Potter y en el nombre de la magia juramos decir solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Canuto, Lunático, muchas cosas han pasado en el transcurso de estos días, pero si mañana van al banco Gringotts a las 9:30 am, podremos explicarles todo lo que está ocurriendo con calma y el como es que seguimos vivos y nuestra nueva situación de nos llegan a creer aunque sea un poco, al llegar mañana al banco, pidan hablar con el jefe goblin Ragnok y deberán decirle esta frase (juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas) después de decir esto, mostrar la carta y dar una pequeña muestra de sangre para confirmar sus identidades, él los llevará a su oficina, lugar donde nos veremos con ustedes en privado sin preocuparnos de ninguna mirada indiscreta.

Hasta mañana chicos.

travesura realizada.

Atte.. James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter de Soltera Evans Lord y Lady respectivamente de la más Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter.

Al terminar de leer la carta, ambos merodeadores se miraron incrédulos y algo esperanzados.

"¿L... Lunático, t... tú cres que lo que dice esta carta puede ser cierto?", interrogó el animago Canino con voz entrecortada.

"N... no lo sé Sirius, tendremos que ir para descubrir la verdad", contestó el hombre lobo sintiéndose igual de desconcertado y nervioso que su amigo.

"¡Más vale que esto sea cierto, porque si nos están mintiendo, habrá mucho que pagar!", dijo Sirius algo molesto por la incertidumbre que lo empezaba a embargar por lo antes leído.

"Jummm, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir. Ya mañana sabremos si lo que decía en la carta es verdad o es falso", dijo Remus con voz tensa.

"Tienes razón Lunático, dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie. Hasta mañana Remus".

Imitando las acciones del pelinegro, Remus también se levantó de su asiento y le deseó buenas noches a su amigo y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones esperando el mañana con ansias.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Banco Gringotts, Inglaterra.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

El Rey Goblin Ragnok, terminaba de firmar algunos documentos en su oficina privada, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de su oficina y se posó en la mesa de su escritorio justo delante de él. La inteligente ave estiró su pata y el Goblin tomó la carta que esta llevaba. Al momento que esta fue liberada de su carga, la bella ave nocturna emprendió nuevamente el vuelo.

Con toda seguridad, el Goblin habrió la carta y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Al finalizar, el Goblin apretó un botón que estaba en su escritorio y en escasos segundos, tres Goblins más entraron a la oficina de Ragnok y este les dio la orden a todos de que mañana a las 9:30 am llegaría gente muy importante, entre ellos, Lord Black y los nuevos herederos de la fortuna Potter y que cuando llegaran y estos les dieran la clave que venía en la carta de los merodeadores, les dieran la carta que recibieron y una muestra de sangre para verificar sus identidades, los llevaran a su oficina en caso que él estuviera ocupado con algún otro negocio.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por su líder y se retiraron de la oficina para informar a los demás de las órdenes de su rey.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

A la Mañana Siguiente...

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Sirius y Remus se despertaron temprano ese día, tomaron el desayuno y cerca de la hora indicada, viajaron por polvos flu a una de las chimeneas especiales que el banco tenía reservadas para este tipo de ocasiones, al llegar al banco Gringotts, uno de los Goblins que allí se encontraba, les realizó las pruevas correspondientes y al ya confirmar que eran quienes decían, el Goblin llevó a los dos hombres a la oficina de su líder.

Cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas ornamentadas, el Goblin tocó la puerta firmemente y después de escuchar un adelante de parte de su rey, éste abrió las puertas y les indicó con un gesto de su mano a los dos magos que entraran,

Asiendo un firme asentimiento cortés hacia el Goblin, ambos magos entraron a la oficina y notaron que ya había gente dentro de esta y ninguno de ellos era James, Lily o su pequeña cachorra.

Un hombre rubio y musculoso al verlos entrar, se puso de pie y se encaminó en su dirección.

"Sirius Remus, no saben como me da gusto verlos de nuevo mis queridos amigos, soy yo, James".

"¡James!", exclamaron los dos merodeadores en shock al ver al hombre delante de ellos que no se parecía en nada a su viejo amigo.

"Si... jumm, como ya les expliqué en la carta, tenemos mucho de que hablar Canuto y Lunático", dijo el rubio serio.

"Bien, más vale que esa explicación sea buena", dijo Sirius con algo de desconfianza impregnando su voz.

"Por supuesto Canuto", respondió Iemitsu mirando solemnemente a su mejor amigo.

"Bien, si ya terminaron, comencemos con esto cuanto antes", dijo Ragnok pacientemente.

Los tres hombres estuvieron de acuerdo y tomaron asiento como los demás presentes.

Después de unas cuantas horas de prueva tras prueva de herencia, cada persona recibió sus vienes y tomaron posesión completa de sus señoríos, parte de su herencia, fue enviada al banco Gringotts de Italia y la otra mitad fue dejada en Gran Bretaña bajo el fuerte resguardo de los Goblins.

Terminando todos los pendientes en Inglaterra y dejando informado al rey Goblin de los futuros planes de Dumbledore, la Famiglia Vongola regresó por viaje flu a Italia en compañía de Sirius y Remus quienes al ver las pruevas de la herencia, ya estaban totalmente convencidos de la identidad de su mejor amigo y de muchos otros allí, que los dejaron atónitos y les hicieron sacar algunas lágrimas, pues todos ellos fueron gente muy importante en su vida y a quienes quisieron profundamente y ambos hombres estaban felices de tener a su familia adoptiva de vuelta.

Por su parte, al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore y la ministra Bagnold continuaban dándole los últimos retoques al plan de la búsqueda de los herederos.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:**El capítulo pasado fue escrito por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca. Este nuevo capítulo fue echo en conjunto de ambas autoras.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, follow y fav, les mandamos galletitas virtuales. 😊

**Fin de N-A.**

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Amuo3o:** ¡Gracias!, es maravilloso leer reviews como el tuyo, alegran mucho el día XD. Así lo teníamos planeado mi compañera escritora y yo shishi, nos alegra que guste la idea.

¡Mil saludotes!

**Guest**: Gracias por tu agradable review y por darnos a saber las partes confusas de la historia. Sí, será la Famiglia Vongola/Potter y aliados contra todo XD aquí tienes tu explicación.

**Explicaciones de la Historia.**

En este Fic, la Familia Vongola fue fundada por Giotto a sus 25 años y su grupo de guardianes, gracias a la experiencia que ya tenía el hombre al ser el lord de una noble y Ancestral Casa, pudo hacer crecer rápido a la familia.. Giotto es la reencarnación de Fleamont Potter, que aunque en el canon de Harry Potter Fleamont es su abuelo, aquí será su bisabuelo (bueno de Fem Harry).

Daniela Ottava es la esposa de Giotto en esta historia y es la reencarnación de Eufemia Potter la cual en el canon de Harry Potter es la abuela de Harry.

Timoteo Vongola aquí es el hijo de Giotto y tomó la posición de Vongola Secondo, También es la reencarnación de Charlus Potter, quien se dice que en el canon de Harry Potter, puede ser un pariente lejano.

Lucrecia Vongola la esposa de Timoteo, es la reencarnación de Dorea Potter de soltera Black, quien en el canon de Harry Potter es la esposa de Charlus Potter.

Iemitsu como sabemos, es James Potter y también es el hijo del hermano fallecido de Timoteo/Charlus y único primo de los tres hijos de Nono.

Aunque como James Potter, es hijo de Timoteo/Charlus y Lucrecia/Dorea, de igual forma, es el hermano mayor de los 3 hijos de Don Vongola.

Los Guardianes de Giotto y Timoteo están enterados de todo lo que sucede y ayudan a sus jefes.

PD: Daemon nunca traicionó a Giotto y está casado con Elena..

PD 2: Disculpa Guest, fue mi error poner Nono que es Noveno en italiano en lugar de Secondo. Ya entiendo mi error y me disculpo, esto será corregido. Gracias nuevamente por darnos a conocer estos errores.

**Siguiendo la tradición de los nombres del Shogunato Tokugawa para nombres japonéses para los varones de la familia, me tomé la molestia de ponerles estos a Timoteo y sus hijos. También las edades de los personajes.**

Giotto: Sawada Ieyasu – 87 años.

Daniela: Sawada Hekima – 86 años.

Timoteo: Sawada Ietsugu – 60 años.

Lucrecia: Sawada Akiko – 58 años.

Sawada Iemitsu – 27 años.

Sawada Nana – 24 años.

Sawada Tania – 1 año 5 meses.

Enrico: Sawada Ieshige – 25 años.

Massimo: Sawada Yoshimune – 23 años.

Federico: Sawada Yoshinobu – 20 años.

Los alias japonéses de los Vongola son usados como cubierta cuando ellos desean pasar como civiles cuando están en Japón.

**Glosario Italiano.**

Abuelo: Nonno.

Pequeña Princesa: Piccola principessa.

Niña: Bambina.

Primero: Primo.

Segundo: Secondo.

Tercero: Terzo.

Cuarto: Quarto.

Octava: Ottava.

Noveno: Nono.

Familia: Famiglia.

Almeja: Vongola.

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevos Aliados

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y mi personita. :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 5: Nuevos Aliados.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Al llegar a la mansión Vongola en Sicilia Italia, todos los recién llegados se dirigieron por órdenes de Giotto a la oficina del antes mencionado para hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

Acomodándose todos en los elegantes sillones de la oficina, Sirius comenzó a interrogar a los Vongola.

"Bien, no quiero ser grosero, pero alguien podría explicarme que diablos está pasando y el ¿cómo se encuentran todos vivos pero en otros cuerpos e identidades? y por si eso no fuese suficiente, ¿siendo todos ustedes los jefes principales de la familia de la mafia más poderosa de toda Italia y tal vez del mundo?", aunque él fuese un mago, sabía del Vongola por los rumores que corrían a lo largo y ancho de otros países de Europa y por su propia familia. El Vongola en su mayoría se movía en el mundo muggle. Muy pocos sabían realmente que ellos también tenían un gran poder político y económico en el mundo magico, solamente las familias más antiguas sabían tal cosa y la familia Black no era la excepción.

"Umm, verás Sirius. Comenzó Iemitsu a explicar parte por parte todo lo que había ocurrido después de la noche del 31 de octubre con ellos hasta la actualidad.

"Mmm, déjame ver si entendí todo lo que nos has explicado Cornamenta. ¿Me estás diciendo que la Diosa de la hechicería Lady Hécate, el señor del inframundo Hades y el dios de la muerte Tánatos los trajeron a todos de vuelta a la vida con el propósito de destruir a Voldemort, ya que la asquerosa serpiente sigue con vida gracias a unos objetos oscuros que tienen anclada su alma en este plano existencial, y también para romper una maldición antigua?", resumió el animago todo lo que su amigo le había informado, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz por el creciente dolor de cabeza que le empezó a dar por todo lo antes dicho por el rubio.

"Así es Canuto. Parece difícil de creer, pero todo es cierto"- Dijo el rubio serio.

Hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a la mansión, Remus dijo igual de serio que Iemitsu.

"Creería que todo esto no es más que una broma de mal gusto, si no fuera porque te conozco desde que éramos niños James y sé que no bromearías con este tipo de cosas, más cuando tu familia está de por medio".

"Hablando de familia..., ¿dónde está mi pequeña ahijada?", preguntó Sirius sintiéndose más tranquilo por toda la situación por la que estaba pasando, pues desde ayer sus nervios estaban al borde, ya que no todos los días, uno se enteraba así de la nada, que todos sus seres queridos a los que creía muertos habían sido traídos a la vida por tres deidades.

"Tania está bajo el cuidado de uno de los elfos de la mansión Sirius". Respondió Nana.

La castaña procedió a llamar al elfo, diciéndole que trajera con él a la pequeña bebé, petición que el pequeño elfo cumplió de inmediato. Al ver los dos merodeadores a Tania, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría por ver sana y salva a su pequeña ahijada / sobrina.

La ahora castaña, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeña hijita y se la entregó a Sirius para que la abrazara, cosa que éste hizo de inmediato rebozando de alegría y seguidamente Remus fue el siguiente en tomar entre sus brazos a la bebita la cual reía felizmente al verlos nuevamente. Al principio ambos se desconcertaron ante la nueva apariencia de la niña, pero sus instintos de animago canino y hombre lobo respectivamente reconocieron a la pequeña bebé castaña como su cachorra.

"Me alegro que todos estén aquí, de vuelta con nosotros". Dijo Sirius mirándo a todos los Vongola con felicidad. Tenía a toda su familia reunida delante de él. Siempre estaría agradecido con las tres poderosas deidades. Les haría una ofrenda todos los días por este maravilloso milagro.

"¿Y bien?, ¿cuáles son los planes con respecto a el derrocamiento de Dumbledore, la Órden del Fénix, el ministerio de la magia y Voldemort y sus mortífagos?", preguntó Remus serio. Se sentía decepcionado del hombre que en el pasado lo había ayudado tanto. Si no fuesen dos de sus mejores amigos quienes le habían dicho la verdadera cara del anciano mago que ocultaba detrás de una máscara de abuelo bondadoso, nunca hubiese creído todo lo que él había hecho contra ellos en nombre de su llamado bien mayor.

"Remus, cariño, ya hemos enviado a Alaude y a Daemon, dos de los guardianes de mi suegro para que se infiltren tanto en el ministerio magico británico y en la C.I.M, también ellos mantendrán vigilado a Dumbledore, a la órden y a lo que quedó de Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos. Informó Lucrecia. Así mismo, ellos nos estarán enviando informes sobre toda la información que estén recopilando".

"Señora Lucrecia, ¿hay algo en lo que les podamos ayudar?", Dijo Remus mirando decidido a la mujer.

"Remus cariño, no hay necesidad de ser tan formales con nosotros, ustedes nos pueden decir papá o mamá tal y como antes lo hacían. Saben que los dos son como nuestros propios hijos". Dijo Lucrecia bajo el asentimiento de su marido.

Remus y Sirius asintieron contentos ante esto.

"Sirius, Remus, nos gustaría que ustedes fuesen dos de los tutores de Tania cuando ella sea más grande. Necesitamos prepararla lo mejor posible y ustedes son dos de los mejores magos que el mundo magico tiene para ofrecer". Dijo Timoteo.

"Por supuesto papá Timoteo. Lo haremos, ¿verdad Remus?", respondió Sirius dándole una mirada espectante a su amigo, quien asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por el ojigrís.

"Excelente. Dijo satisfecho por la respuesta de los dos jóvenes hombres el antiguo secondo Don de la Vongola Famiglia.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, con los Vongola poniéndo al día a los dos Merodeadores sobre todo lo que tenían planeado con los dos antes mencionados casi haciendo un juramento inquebrantable afirmando su lealtad a todos los miembros directos de la Vongola, si no fuese por una severa Nana quien los reprendió por intentar realizar un juramento tan peligroso.

"Por cierto Canuto, quiero pedirte un gran favor". Dijo Iemitsu serio mirándo fijamente a su mejor amigo.

"Claro Cornamenta. Dime de que se trata y haré todo lo posible para ayudarte". Dijo Sirius.

"Bien, necesito que tomes el papel de regente de la familia Potter. No deseo que otros quieran tomar poder sobre los votos de nuestra familia y que de igual modo, esta no quede vulnerable ante Dunbledore y los magos bajo el lado de Voldemort". Explicó el rubio.

"Muy bien Cornamenta, lo haré. Yo tampoco deseo que Dumbledore y el lado oscuro tengan más poder del que ya poseen. Estate tranquilo que yo me encargaré de todo. Solo necesito que me entregues tu permiso, que notifiques a los Goblins y al Wizengamot, además así puedes continuar en el anonimato junto con tu familia y trabajar entre las sombras. Eso es una gran ventaja a nuestro favor".

"Es verdad Sirius. Gracias por tu ayuda amigo".

"De nada Cornamenta, para eso estamos los amigos". Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente, uno de los elfos que trabajaban en la mansión se hizo presente anunciando que ya estaba lista la cena. Daniela, dando por terminada la reunión, se marchó junto al resto de los presentes hacia el comedor.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Ese mismo Día en Inglaterra...

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Al llegar a Inglaterra, Alaude ya era esperado por su gente quienes ya habían comenzado con la primera fase del plan al poner microcámaras y otros diversos aparatos de vigilancia que gracias a las runas, dichos objetos podían trabajar con magia al usarla como batería para mantenerlos en funcionamiento.

Alaude se mostró muy satisfecho con el trabajo de sus subordinados cuando dos de ellos le informaron que también habían logrado capturar a Stuart Biron, la mano derecha del actual representante de Albus Dumbledore en ausencia del anciano mago como jefe supremo Andrew Walsh y que tenían al hombre en un sueño profundo, pues lo habían puesto bajo los efectos del calado de los muertos en vida.

Uno de los ilusionistas que trabajaban en el equipo de inteligencia de Alaude, le traspasó al rubio platinado toda la información que pudo obtener de Stuart para que el guardián de la nube pudiera hacerse pasar por el hombre a la perfección. Usando una complicada pero efectiva combinación de runas magicas, poción multijugos y poderosas ilusiones, Alaude logró suplantar a Stuart muy bien.

Un par de horas después, Alaude bajo la identidad de Stuart Biron, salía con destino a la cede de la C.I.M mientras dejaba a a unos cuantos de sus subordinados supervisando las microcámaras instaladas en el lugar antes mencionado. En cuanto al resto de ellos, él les había ordenado investigar a profundidad a los magos que conformaban dicho cuerpo gubernamental.

Llegando a su destino, el rubio se encaminó directamente a la oficina de su ahora jefe. Tocando la puerta levemente, esperó paciéntemente a que se le diera el permiso para entrar, permiso que no tardó mucho y al ingresar a la oficina, saludó educadamente a su jefe con un "Buen día señor Walsh. ¿Ya está listo para irnos a la reunión con los ministros?"

"Por supuesto Stuart. Respondió el hombre pelirrojo de finos rasgos aristocráticos, pensando en la futura reunión que tendría con los ministros de Francia, Irlanda e Italia ese día.

"Por cierto señor Walsh, ya pensó en lo que haremos con respecto a Inglaterra, todo lo que los ingleses magicos están haciendo con aprobación del señor Albus Dumbledore nos puede causar grandes problemas con varias casas antiguas y de gran poder y prestigio más adelante".

"Lo sé Stuart, lo sé. Realmente estoy pensando en lo que podemos hacer ante toda la situación que se está gestando en Inglaterra con el anuncio de tantas casas antiguas teniendo nuevos herederos, sobretodo, las casas de Pendragon, las de los fundadores de Hogwarts y la del gran mago Merlin, la casa de Emris. Estas antiguas familias no solo son famosas e influyentes en Gran Bretaña, también son bastante poderosas en el resto del mundo magico. El equilibrio de poder va a cambiar mucho y no sé si será para bien o para mal". Dijo el hombre con voz meditativa.

"Muy cierto Señor Walsh. Tendremos que estar muy pendientes de los magos Británicos".

"Así es Stuart. Bueno, vayámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde para la reunión". Dijo Andrew comenzando a caminar a la salida de su oficina.

"Sí señor". Fue lo único que respondió éste siguiendo a su jefe a la salida.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Con Daemon...

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Nada más llegar a Inglaterra con su escuadrón de la niebla, Daemon comenzó a dar órdenes de lo que harían. Después de establecerse en una de las mansiones privadas que poseía el vongola en aquel país, el grupo se dirigió al ministerio y tres de las nieblas, eligieron a tres miembros del ministerio y los guiaron bajo una ilusión a un callejón cercano y buscando en la mente de cada uno de ellos la información que necesitaban para poder hacerse pasar por ellos, Daemon, usando las llamas de la lluvia, los puso bajo un leve coma y le ordenó a tres de sus nieblas llevarse a los hombres a una de las propiedades del Vongola en Londres, Ellos asintieron y siguieron su orden, luego el poderoso ilucionista

les indicó a las nieblas que sacaron la información de los funcionarios que tomaran sus lugares por unos días para saber como funcionaba el ministerio en su totalidad y quienes ocupaban que posición en el.

los tres asintieron y se marcharon a cumplir la parte de la misión que les tocaba, por su parte, Daemon regresó a la mansión Vongola con el resto de su grupo para esperar que información le entregarían ese día los ilusionistas.

Al finalizar ese largo día, las tres nieblas llegaron a la base y le dieron un informe completo a su líder. Daemon en particular,se interesó cuando uno de ellos le habló sobre Daniel Rosswel, el subsecretario de la ministra millicent. Con ese interesante dato, Daemon esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y decidió actuar al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Daemon, bajo una leve ilusión para no ser visto, Esperó a su víctima cerca de la entrada al ministerio. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera, el ilusionista vio como el hombre salía de uno de los callejones vacíos y se encaminaba a la caseta telefónica que funcionaba como entrada al ministerio magico.

Sin perder más tiempo, Daemon puso en marcha su plan e hizo lo mismo que sus subordinados hicieron con los otros funcionarios con el hombre y al tomar su identidad con éxito, dio la orden al ilusionista que llegó con él para que se llevara al hombre a la mansión Vongola y que lo mantuvieran inconsciente. Obedeciendo la orden de su líder, la niebla se marchó con el subsecretario dejando al guardián ojiazul solo. Sin tener problema alguno, Daemon entró al ministerio con la identidad de Daniel Rosswel ejecutando bien su papel sonriéndo triunfante para sus adentros por lo exitosa que estaba yendo la misión.

Ya dentro del ministerio, caminó hasta llegar a la oficina de la ministra bagnold, saludando a uno que otro compañero de trabajo del hombre que estaba suplantando. Al llegar, tocó levemente la puerta y con el permiso de la mujer, entró.

"Daniel, que bueno que ya estás aquí, estaba apunto de reunirme con Albus para que los dos diéramos el anuncio de las pruevas de herencia por medio de conferencia de prensa, y tu presencia allí sería bien apreciada".

"Con gusto la acompañaré ministra". Respondió el hombre solidariamente.

Perfecto. Usted sin saberlo, me va hacer de gran utilidad ministra, pensó Daemon complacido, mientras salía junto con la mujer a encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus. Es un gusto verte. Saludó MillicentBagnold con una falsa sonrisa al anciano director a quien se encontró en el atrio del Ministerio.

"Lo mismo digo Millicent". Respondió éste de la misma forma.

"Joven Rosswel, es un gusto verlo a usted también".

"El gusto es mío director Dumbledore". Contestó el hombre de forma cortés.

"Bien. Habló Bagnold luego de las presentaciones. Debemos irnos ya, pues los reporteros no tardarán en llegar".

"Cierto querida". Contestó Dumbledore empezando a caminar junto a la ministra y el encubierto Alaude hacia la entrada del ministerio muy contento, ya que finalmente su plan de localizar a los herederos se pondría en marcha.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

De vuelta en SiciliaItalia, Esa Misma Noche...

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Una Mujer de largo cabello negro y ondulado, de tes blanca, ojos color azul cielo, de aspecto demacrado, aunque se notaba que si ella hubiese tenido una mejor condición de vida, se vería muy hermosa, pues ésta poseía rasgos muy finos que ni su actual estado podía borrar, portaba entre sus delgados brazos, una canasta y dentro de ella se hallaba un pequeño niño de dos años de edad totalmente dormido.

Llegando a las grandes verjas de una hermosa mansión, arrulló suavemente al bebé que cargaba, mientras lo iba dejando suavemente frente a la entrada de ese lugar.

"Siento mucho abandonarte mi hermoso bambino, pero me encuentro muy enferma y estoy apunto de morir. No quiero que te quedes solo il mio tesoro, por eso te dejo aquí. Espero que tengas una vida mejor que la mía alado de estas personas. Te amo mio piccolo bambino".

Por último la mujer sacó una carta la cual colocó en la canastita donde dormía el adorable bebito y se marchó deprisa para no ser vista, sollozando silenciosamente por el dolor que le provocaba abandonar a su único hijo, al escuchar que alguien venía en su dirección.

La persona que iba llegando donde estaba el bebé dormido, era uno de los guardias del lugar, que al verificar que todo era seguro, no dudó en levantar con suavidad la canasta con el bebé dormido, y llevarlo con su jefe inmediatamente.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Este nuevo capítulo fue echo en conjunto de ambas autoras.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus follow y fav, les mandamos galletitas virtuales. :D

**Fin de N-A.**

**Explicaciones de la Historia.**

En este Fic, la Familia Vongola fue fundada por Giotto a sus 25 años y su grupo de guardianes, gracias a la experiencia que ya tenía el hombre al ser el lord de una noble y Ancestral Casa, pudo hacer crecer rápido a la familia.. Giotto es la reencarnación de Fleamont Potter, que aunque en el canon de Harry Potter Fleamont es su abuelo, aquí será su bisabuelo (bueno de Fem Harry).

Daniela Ottava es la esposa de Giotto en esta historia y es la reencarnación de Eufemia Potter la cual en el canon de Harry Potter es la abuela de Harry.

Timoteo Vongola aquí es el hijo de Giotto y tomó la posición de Vongola Secondo, También es la reencarnación de Charlus Potter, quien se dice que en el canon de Harry Potter, puede ser un pariente lejano.

Lucrecia Vongola la esposa de Timoteo, es la reencarnación de Dorea Potter de soltera Black, quien en el canon de Harry Potter es la esposa de Charlus Potter.

Iemitsu como sabemos, es James Potter y también es el hijo del hermano fallecido de Timoteo/Charlus y único primo de los tres hijos de Nono.

Aunque como James Potter, es hijo de Timoteo/Charlus y Lucrecia/Dorea, de igual forma, es el hermano mayor de los 3 hijos de Don Vongola.

Los Guardianes de Giotto y Timoteo están enterados de todo lo que sucede y ayudan a sus jefes.

PD: Daemon nunca traicionó a Giotto y está casado con Elena..

**Siguiendo la tradición de los nombres del Shogunato Tokugawa para nombres japonéses para los varones de la familia, me tomé la molestia de ponerles estos a Timoteo y sus hijos. También las edades de los personajes.**

Giotto: Sawada Ieyasu – 87 años.

Daniela: Sawada Hekima – 86 años.

Timoteo: Sawada Ietsugu – 60 años.

Lucrecia: Sawada Akiko – 58 años.

Sawada Iemitsu – 27 años.

Sawada Nana – 24 años.

Sawada Tania – 1 año 5 meses.

Enrico: Sawada Ieshige – 25 años.

Massimo: Sawada Yoshimune – 23 años.

Federico: Sawada Yoshinobu – 20 años.

Los alias japoneses de los Vongola son usados como cubierta cuando ellos desean pasar como civiles cuando están en Japón.

**Glosario Italiano.**

Abuelo: Nonno.

Pequeña Princesa: Piccola principessa.

Niña: Bambina.

Niño: Bambino.

Mi Tesoro: Il mio tesoro.

Primero: Primo.

Segundo: Secondo.

Tercero: Terzo.

Cuarto: Quarto.

Octava: Ottava.

Noveno: Nono.

Familia: Famiglia.

Almeja: Vongola.

¿Review?


	6. La Petición Desesperada de Narcisa

**Título:** Una Nueva Oportunidad.

**Emparejamiento Principal:** Tania (Fem Tsuna) x Xanxus.

**Género:** Fantacía / Acción /Aventura /Romance.

**Resumen.**

La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, toda la familia Potter muere a manos de Lord Voldemort, aunque en un desesperado intento por salvar a Tania, su magia hace revotar la maldición asesina lanzada por el ya mencionado derrotándolo temporalmente. Mientras esos sucesos ocurrían en Inglaterra, en namimori Japón, La Familia Sawada también perdía la vida en un terrible accidente. Gracias a la intervención de 3 poderosas deidades,la familia Potter vuelve a renacer en el cuerpo de los Sawada tomando la identidad de estos.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**xirons20:** ¡Gracias por tus review!, realmente la idea fue de la coautora Giorgiana Rebeca :)

Yo solo me encargué de plasmar sus ideas en este lindo fic.

XD Lo sé, hacer enfurecer a Dumbledore es divertido jajaja.

¡SALUDOS Y PERDONA LA SUPER LARGA ESPERA!

Hola a todos, la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y yo les deseamos un ¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE LA SALUD Y LA PROSPERIDAD ESTÉ SIEMPRE CON USTEDES!

AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAP.

:D

**N-A:** Esta historia es un trabajo hecho en conjunto por la autora Giorgiana Rebeca y mi personita. :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son nuestros, son de sus respectivos creadores al igual que los dioses que fueron tomados de la saga de Percy Jackson.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Capítulo 6: La Petición Desesperada de Narcisa.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Ya era bastante tarde por la noche en la bella Italia. En la mansión Vongola, solo Iemitsu, Giotto, Timoteo y los guardianes de estos dos últimos continuaban despiertos hablando seriamente en la oficina del jefe de la Famiglia cuya posición en la actualidad pertenecía a Iemitsu.

A lo largo y ancho de la enorme mansión, los guardias y uno que otro miembro de la servidumbre de esta continuaban igual despiertos atentos a cualquier cosa que se llegase a presentar esa fría noche de noviembre mientras deambulaban por el lugar.

Justo en el momento en el cual Iemitsu iba a dar por terminada la reunión en la cual se le informaba el estado total de la Vongola Famiglia, el grupo de hombres escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta con mucha insistencia.

Iemitsu compartió una mirada desconcertada con todos los presentes, y curioso, le dio permiso de pasar a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre entró siendo éste uno de los guardias que trabajaban en la mansión, e inmediatamente todos se fijaron en el cesto que el hombre llevaba en los brazos.

"Siento mucho interrumpir su reunión mis señores, pero hace unos minutos, cuando hacía mi ronda por los jardines delanteros de la mansión escuché a alguien cerca de la entrada y cuando fui a ver quien era, ya no había nadie ahí más que este viejo cesto con este pequeño bebé dentro". Dijo el guardia, mostrándoles al pequeño niño profundamente dormido entre viejas pero bien cuidadas mantitas de bebé.

El grupo de hombres se miró por unos segundos y Giotto curioso, se acercó al guardia para poder echarle un mejor vistazo al bebé. El rubio al estar tan cerca del niño, pudo notar con sorpresa la leve presencia de llamas del cielo aunque algo caóticas provinientes del pequeño infante.

Este tipo de llamas me recuerda a alguien... Se dijo Giotto pensando profundamente con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar.

"Lisandro, ¿podrías darme al bebé?" Le pidió Giotto amablemente al joven guardia. Éste sin dudarlo le entregó en brazos la canasta con el niño dentro.

"Muchas gracias, nosotros nos encargaremos del niño desde aquí, creo que a Tania no le importará mucho tener a otro bebé compartiendo cuna con ella, ¿no es así Iemitsu?"

"Lo dudo mucho". Respondió el rubio viendo a su abuelo con calma.

"Gracias por llevar esto a nuestra atención, Lisandro. Ya puedes retirarte". Dijo Iemitsu.

"Solo hacía mi trabajo, señor. Con su permiso me retiro, mis señores. Que tengan una buena noche". Dijo el guardia con respeto.

Algunos dieron las gracias y otros asintieron deseándole una buena noche al joven guardia viendo como éste se marchaba para continuar con su trabajo.

"Primo, ¿por qué tanto interés de tu parte hacia ese niño". Preguntó G curioso observando a su jefe.

"Este niño posee unas fuertes llamas del cielo. Dijo Giotto mirando a todos serio, respondiendo a la vez la pregunta de su guardián de la tormenta. No podemos dejarlo con cualquier familia, y saben claramente por qué".

Dado lo dicho por el ojiazul, todos asintieron de forma comprensiva. Todos ellos sabían perfectamente que en el instante que alguna famiglia mafiosa se diese cuenta de que el niño poseía llamas y en especial el tipo de llamas que el azabache portaba, éste sería llevado a la fuerza por dicha famiglia para hacerlo parte de esta, para quien sabe que propósitos sin importar si él tenía una familia civil o no, lo cual daba un panorama muy desagradable, pues estos no tendrían reparos en usar a la familia del infante para obligarlo a permanecer con ellos como su cielo.

"Lo mejor es que el piccolo bambino se quede con nosotros hasta que pensemos bien que hacer, no me gustaría que por tomar una decisión apresurada pusiéramos a este pequeño en peligro". Dijo Iemitsu meditativo observando al bebé. .

"Cierto. Dijo Timoteo. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar por esta larga noche, tal vez mi madre Daniela, Nana y mi querida Lucrecia tengan una mejor idea de que hacer mañana, a diferencia de nosotros que ya estamos muy cansados".

Todos asintieron. Iemitsu se puso de pie siendo imitado por el resto de hombres en la oficina y recibió con una pequeña sonrisa la canasta con el bebé que su abuelo le estaba entregando. En poco tiempo, todos fueron saliendo de la oficina y se dieron las buenas noches mientras se marchaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En cuanto Iemitsu llegó a la habitación de su hija, llevó al bebé a la cuna donde la pequeña Tania dormía profundamente y acostó al niño alado de la ojimiel con cuidado para no despertar a ambos niños. El rubio los observó dormir por unos segundos con una leve sonrisa pensando con mucho pesar el como esa inocencia se iría desapareciendo al pasar los años al estar en el cruel mundo de la mafia. No obstante, él haría todo lo posible por mantener esa inocencia durante la mayoría de la infancia de su piccola principessa y que esta disfrute de una niñez algo normal pensando en la locura que venía con pertenecer a la Vongola Famiglia.

Saliendo de la habitación de los niños después de verificar que todos los hechizos de protección contra intrusos que habían colocado en ella estuviesen funcionando perfectamente, el agotado hombre se fue a dormir junto a su linda esposa la cual se acurrucó entre los cálidos brazos de su marido al sentirlo a su lado.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Esa misma Noche en Inglaterra...

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Daemon había tenido un día fructífero, su posición como el subsecretario de la ministra le daba gran acceso a la información tanto pública como privada que había en el Ministerio Mágico exceptuando las zonas manejadas por los Inefables como lo era el Departamento de Misterios. Además, la mayoría del tiempo, la ministra le solía pedir su consejo lo cual le daba cierta influencia en las decisiones de la mujer con respecto al ministerio y que era más favorable para su gobierno.

El revuelo que se había armado en la conferencia de prensa ese mismo día había sido bastante entretenido. Varios magos sangre pura presentes en el lugar se notaban molestos por la noticia y otros mostraban cierto interés, casi pudo ver los engranajes girando en sus cabezas muy seguro que ya varios de ellos se encontraban haciendo planes para poner a los buscados herederos a su lado o maquinando para hacerlos parte de sus familias por medio de contratos de matrimonio. Pobres ilusos, como si tal cosa fuese a ocurrir.

El ilusionista se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco. Mañana tenía que irse al Ministerio desde muy temprano para acompañar a la ministra Bagnold a Gringotts para supervisar con ella y Albus Dumbledore todo el proceso con las pruebas de herencia. Con la atención de todos puesta en Gringotts, su gente podría investigar con calma los hogares de muchos presuntos mortífagos y también a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sin tantos problemas, pues sospechaba que muchos de ellos no perderían la oportunidad de conocer de primera mano quienes serían los herederos de Casas tan poderosas e influyentes con siglos de antigüedad en el mundo mágico.

Negando con la cabeza al pensar en los magos ingleses, Daemon se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido luego de ver por unos segundos con una sonrisa un pequeño retrato con la foto de su amada familia que lo esperaba en Italia.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius se fue desde muy temprano a Gringotts usando la red flu internacional. El azabache estaba bajo un glamour para no ser reconocido por ningún mago inglés el cual fue un éxito, pues efectivamente, pudo lograr no ser reconocido por nadie, y a paso firme se acercó a una de las ventanillas vacías y le pidió al goblin a cargo, dejarlo hablar con el rey Ragnok a lo que éste, estando al tanto al igual que sus compañeros de la orden de su rey de que cualquier trato con la familia Black, Potter o alguna de las casas nobles que por el momento se encontraban con sus cuentas congeladas, serían rápidamente transferidos a él, sin excepción alguna.

Era bueno que el mago hubiese llegado tan temprano, ya que a partir de las 8:00 am, estarían todos muy ocupados con las pruebas de herencia gracias a la orden dada por el ministerio y Albus Dumbledore en su conferencia de prensa el día anterior. Sin perder tiempo el goblin envió a Sirius con Ragnok, quien ya lo esperaba en su oficina .

Mago y goblin se saludaron con respeto y Ragnok comenzó la reunión.

"¿Qué lo trae este día a Gringotts, Lord Black?"

"Verá Rey Ragnok, Lord y Lady Potter me han firmado un poder para ser el regente de la Más Noble y Ancestral Casa de Potter, También, pido que se le notifique a Lord Malfoy y a mi prima Narcisa que ésta última y su hijo Draco han sido repudiados de la familia Black, al igual que Bellatrix y que todo el dinero proviniente de la casa Black y que se les dio por ser miembros de esta tras su matrimonio, ha sido devuelto a las bóvedas familiares.

"Así se hará, Lord Black. ¿Algo más?" Dijo Ragnok Serio.

"Nada más por el momento, Rey Ragnok". Dijo Sirius a la vez que le entregaba al rey Goblin el poder firmado por los Potter.

"Muy Bien. A Gringotts le complace hacer tratos con usted Lord Black. Que tenga un buen día".

"Igualmente, Rey Ragnok. Que sus bóvedas continúen llenándose de riqueza". Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie para irse, pues su negocio en el banco mágico había finalizado.

"Y su oro fluya abundantemente por largas generaciones, Lord Black". y con ello, Sirius se marchó del banco mágico.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Los goblins reían con gran regocijo para sus adentros. Mago tras mago llegaba al banco mágico para realizarse las pruebas de herencia, y aunque aún ninguno había mostrado ser parte de las antiguas familias habladas en el Diario el Profeta, la incredulidad se había quedado marcada en varios de los magos tanto sangre pura como los nacidos de muggles cuando en varias de las pruebas que se hicieron los magos nacidos de muggles, estas mostraban que estos últimos provenían de diversas familias antiguas y que descendían de los squibs nacidos en dichas familias los cuales fueron repudiados al no haber nacido con magia suficiente para ser un mago de pleno derecho.

Ver a los magos con esas caras de shock y horror, en especial a los supremasistas sangre pura, no tenía precio. Lo mejor de todo el asunto, es que entre más magos llegaban a hacerse las pruebas, más dinero ganaba el banco mágico. Realmente este era un buen día para los goblins.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

Eran cerca de las 1:00 pm en Inglaterra, cuando en la mansión de la familia Malfoy, específicamente en la oficina del señor de esta casa, una lechuza color café claro entraba por la ventana de dicho lugar, mientras Lucius Malfoy se hallaba algo ocupado revisando unos documentos mientras pensaba como cubrir bien toda relación con su señor caído para no ser enviado a Azcaban cuando el Ministerio Mágico lo viniese a interrogar por su participación alado de los Mortífagos, y por ende, con el mismo Lord Voldemort en la recién finalizada guerra mágica.

La hermosa ave se posó delante de él, y extendió su pata esperando pacientemente que el rubio la tomara, cosa que éste hizo al ver que la lechuza era una de las enviadas por el Banco Gringotts. En cuanto la lechuza fue liberada de su cargo, sin esperar respuesta del mago, emprendió vuelo.

Preguntándose lo que diría la carta, Lucius la abrió y comenzó a leerla. A medida de que leía su contenido, éste se iba poniendo más y más pálido y furioso por lo que la carta decía.

Al terminar de leerla, repentinamente se puso de pie, y furioso se encaminó a la sala de estar de la mansión abriendo bruscamente las puertas que daban al lugar, sobresaltando a su esposa Narcisa la cual antes de que él llegara, se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente después de haber llevado a su pequeño hijo Draco a tomar su siesta de la tarde.

"¿Qué sucede Lucius?" Le preguntó la hermosa mujer, mirándolo algo asustada por el semblante que el hombre llevaba, regresando el libro al estante para centrar toda su atención en el rubio.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!, verás mi querida Narcisa. Comenzó a decir éste cada vez más enojado. ¡Lo que sucede es que el maldito de tu primo Sirius te repudió a ti y a Draco de la familia Black causando que nuestro hijo no pueda convertirse en el heredero de la casa más noble de los Black y dejándote a ti como una paria social!, ¡también repudió a Bellatrix después de disolver su matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"C-cómo?" Dijo la rubia incrédula.

"Como escuchaste, Narcisa. Lee por ti misma". Dijo Lucius fríamente entregándole la carta a su esposa la cual la tomó con manos temblorosas.

Entre más leía, la pobre mujer sentía cada vez más miedo por el bienestar de su pequeño dragón. Ella nunca se imaginó que Sirius tomaría el señorío de la familia Black y que él los repudiaría .

Narcisa miró por el rabillo del ojo a su marido y palideció por la furia que a cada minuto iba en aumento en el hombre. Sabía que sin un apellido que llevar y sin la fortuna Black ella ya no valía nada para Lucius. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o él se divorciaría de ella y le quitaría con facilidad la custodia de su pequeño Draco. Necesitaba hablar con Sirius Urgentemente para pedirle que la recibiera de vuelta en la familia a ella y a su hijo, así Sirius podría disolver su matrimonio con Lucius y con ello, ella podría luchar por la custodia de su pequeño hijo, pues no permitiría que Lucius se quedara con Draco no dudando que el hombre lo haría unirse a los Mortífagos en cuanto Draco cumpliese los 16 años de edad. Por nada del mundo quería ese destino para su querido hijo... No lo permitiría aunque tuviese que suplicarle de rodillas a Sirius. Ella lucharía para que su hijo no pasase por todo ese dolor.

Después de que Lucius se cansara de insultarla y de mascuyar maldiciones contra su familia, Narcisa aprovechó a que el furibundo hombre regresó a su oficina y se fue a la pequeña lechusería que había en la mansión Malfoy y nerviosa, le envió una carta a su primo con la esperanza de que éste la leyera y le diese una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Afortunadamente para ella, Sirius le envió su respuesta una hora después aceptando reunirse con ella ese mismo día en una de las propiedades privadas de la familia Black. Dentro del sobre también venía un pequeño broche que la transportaría a dicho lugar dentro de media hora. Por suerte, Lucius había salido y no regresaría hasta muy tarde en la noche, eso le daría suficiente tiempo para reunirse con Sirius y volver a la mansión, sin que Lucius se diese cuenta.

Con su hijo en brazos, Narcisa se marchó de la mansión usando el translador llegando a una bonita finca en la cual una elfina ya la esperaba para llevarla con su primo. La pequeña criatura la guió hasta una elegante sala y al instante la rubia, vio a Sirius esperando por ella.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, primita".

"Lo mismo digo, primo. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos y hablamos uno con el otro". Dijo Narcisa tomando asiento frente a Sirius por indicación de el animago.

"Y bien, ahora explícame, ¿por qué necesitabas hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia, Narcisa?" Le preguntó el azabache con curiosidad a la nerviosa mujer.

"Sirius, por favor te pido que me ayudes a volver a la familia para que con ello tú puedas disolver mi matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy. Él está cada vez más furioso por haber perdido la herencia Black, motivo por el cual temo por mi bebé, ya que estoy segura que él usará a mi hijo para desquitarse conmigo. Yo deseo alejar a mi hijo de Lucius a toda costa, porque temo lo que él podría hacerle. Comprendo que no desees ayudarme a mí, pero por lo menos ayuda a mi bebé, yo no importo, solo quiero que mi pequeño Draco esté a salvo y muy lejos de Lucius, así él no podrá volverlo un Mortífago , no quiero ese horrible destino para mi niño". Suplicaba Narcisa rompiendo en llanto delante del animago canino.

Al ver en tal estado a su prima, Sirius se compadeció de ella y recordando los buenos tiempos que compartieron en la infancia, aceptó ayudarla recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de la mujer junto con muchos gracias. Ambos quedaron en verse al día siguiente a las 8:00 am en Gringotts. Sirius le dijo a Narcisa que llevase consigo sus pertenencias y las de Draco, porque no permitiría que ella regresase a la Mansión Malfoy y a que la mujer se pusiese en más peligro de lo que ya estaba después de divorciarse del hombre.

Estando de acuerdo, Narcisa se despidió de su primo y se fue de la finca sintiéndose más positiva ante el futuro venidero de su pequeño Draco y el de ella misma.

**KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR! HP KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Glosario Italiano.**

Pequeña Princesa: Piccola principessa.

Pequeño Niño: Piccolo Bambino.

Niña: Bambina.

Niño: Bambino.

Primero: Primo.

Familia: Famiglia.

Almeja: Vongola.

¿Review?


End file.
